


【蠍樱】汉尼拔的飨宴

by YBC



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC
Summary: 欢迎来到精神病院【晓】
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Sasori, Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. 壹

“你会吃掉我吗？”她问道。 

“不，不会。”他从座位上站起来，走到她身边轻柔地抖开折成天鹅型的餐巾并把这洁白的织物铺在她的腿上，这薄薄一层完全无法缓解从脚底蔓延上来的寒冷。然后他低下头在她耳边说：“我不会吃掉你，我会品尝你。” 

那温柔的声音和他一贯带着点冷漠和戏谑的语气丝毫不同，明明更加诱人但是叫她毛骨悚然，她真的觉得背部的汗毛一根根直立起来将要戳穿她身上垂荡的丝绸衬衫，但她更加害怕的是他发现那些汗毛已经要损伤这件漂亮的衣服，从而就在这里体贴地为她脱下来，让她毫无自保之力的细皮嫩肉暴露在空气中。 

“好了，来吃晚餐吧。”他从她身边走开，坐到遥远的桌子的另一边，但也大概不很远，因为他一伸手就揭开了她面前的餐盖。 

面前是一块煎得刚刚好的肉排，细腻的油珠在慢慢跳动，金色的表面反射着诱人的光泽，肉汁淋在一边，点缀着迷迭香，醇厚芳香的味道溜进了她的鼻腔。 

她快要呕吐了。 

她好像看到肉块边缘没有除干净的人类毛发，还有黄色的油脂漂浮在肉汁上，旁边配菜的小番茄是充满血丝的眼珠，玉米浓汤里漂起婴儿的小小指头。 

“这是什么？”她轻声问。 

“牛排，按你的喜好，七分熟。”他微笑着说，用刀切开一块送进自己口中，慢慢咀嚼七下，然后咽进喉咙。那烂肉一定顺着他的嗓子眼滑进食道，然后落入胃袋，掉进一堆酸里面，和所有消化未消化的东西一起在如同火山腹地一样的地方沉浮溶解。 

她完全没有力气拿起刀叉，那银色的器具在她眼中变成了刑具，恍惚上面沾着血。 

他并不强迫她吃，仍然慢条斯理，一口一口从容地将自己盘子里的肉排切开吃下去。但这过程中他一直盯着她，每一下咀嚼、吞咽、喝水，都在盯着她，仿佛他吃的是她一样。 

半个小时以后，她仍然呆呆地坐着，而他已经吃完了肉排，优雅地擦干净嘴以后走过来将她腿上的餐巾抽开，俯身将她抱了起来。 

“既然你没有胃口，就先不要吃了。” 

她被抱着走过昏暗的过道，不敢挣扎，不敢动弹，像一个人偶僵硬地被他抱回储藏室，锁进玻璃柜。 

可是她没有被放进玻璃柜，她被平整地放在柔软的床上，身体由于垫子过厚而陷了下去，随后她陷得更深，因为他压上来了。 

“我会品尝你。” 

——！ 

樱一下惊醒。她没有坐起来，但眼睛睁得很大，死死地盯着白色的天花板，眼白中间的绿色中央，深色的瞳孔紧紧收缩，表明主人的精神处于极度紧张中。她在挣扎，但毫无用处，奇怪的压力让她动弹不得。 

三秒以后，一切渐渐归于平静，她的瞳孔变成了正常的大小，也停止了挣扎。樱扭头看去，白色床头柜上的小闹钟显示七点五十三，还有七分钟那些白大褂就会进来，给她喂药。 

如果她不吃的话，喂药就会变成灌药。 

现在还有七分钟的时间保持清醒，吃了那种药以后她整个人都会昏昏沉沉，没有精神，想的东西多了就脑子发堵。那种药顺带也能削弱她前一天的记忆，所以她每天都要从头开始。 

能记得最近的事情是刚才的梦境，和一个红头发的男人——也许是青年——共进晚餐，最后被他压在床铺上。 

她能记得这么清楚一是归功于身上的束缚带，所以她被迫不能在醒来后翻动身子，有助于梦境的存留。二是因为她只有这个梦，每一天每一天，都是那个房间，餐桌，肉排，床铺。她现在的生活中，除了雷打不动的一天三顿药，剩下规律的东西大概就只有这个无法逃脱的梦境了。 

七分钟很长，樱顺便想了想跟自己一起呆在这里的那些人，这些记忆在八点钟之前都鲜活的很，没有人打断的话她可以追溯到鸣人一周前的饭食，卡卡西每天阅读的色情小说的页码，还有佐助又对多少病友说了“你真烦”这句话。 

她的回忆在佐井上次给井野用草汁在木板上画的肖想那里戛然而止，门被推开，推着小四轮车的医生们鱼贯而入。 

樱的脖子动不了，她只能转动眼珠去看进来的人。她总想看看有没有新面孔出现，但无论她期待多少次，走进来的总是那么几个。为首的是蓝紫色头发的女性，她是小南医生，对她很温柔——当她配合吃药的时候。 

“樱，吃药了。”小南说着，将一个上面有刻度的小杯子凑到她唇边，樱看到里面和以往也完全一样的淡黄色液体。她张开嘴让小南把清苦微甘的药倒进她嘴里，不配合的话他们连颈带都不会给她打开。 

樱问过小南为什么只有她需要绑颈带，因为鸣人他们说他们只用穿束缚衣而已。 

小南想了想回答说：“因为你的物理攻击性最高，即使只用头槌也是杀伤力很大的。” 

既然他们有理由，那么估计自己如何分辩也不行了。樱对这一点深信不疑，所以也放弃了给自己辩解，只是每天把这冰凉的药液喝进肚子里，然后等着药物生效。 

这药有个很好玩的地方，就是开始生效的时候樱会手脚不能控制地抽搐，就像是标志，这时候站在小南医生身后的那些人就会走过来帮她打开束缚带，帮还在抽搐的樱坐起来。 

她大概会抽个五分钟左右。这五分钟漫长而且让她无奈，人不能控制自己的身体是一件让人生厌的事情，尤其是在知道为什么不能控制的情况下。 

五分钟以后，樱的身体慢慢平静下来，同时手脚也变得软塌塌的，就像这五分钟的抽搐已经将她所有支撑身体的体力带走了一样。她驼背坐在床上，弯腰垂首，像个温顺沉默的羊羔。 

“今天太阳很好，出去走走吧。”小南说着，让另一个鼻子上有一排鼻钉的男人扶着她走出这个纯白刺眼的房间。樱浑浑噩噩地跟着医生走，其实她现在又困又混乱，药物还让她想吐，但是口舌不便说不出自己想呆在房间里睡觉的愿望，只能被半拖半带地到了外面。 

阳光确实扎眼的很，照在身上暖洋洋的。樱眯着眼睛，视线中淡金色和白色晃成一片，但是她忽然觉得舒服起来，刚才喝下药剂的不适和白色房间的冰冷感被阳光逼退了不少，连那个阴暗的梦境都暂时从她的脑海中盖下。她开始想着出来走走也不错。 

出了这栋基本上都是白色的建筑——樱怀疑它的设计者是不是有什么关于白色的强迫症——是一片很大的草地，还算不上草原，但真的是一块很大的地方，至少和樱一样在这里晃晃悠悠的人不会撞到彼此。打着鼻钉的医生把樱送到这里以后就走了，樱眯着眼睛慢慢用发软的脚步走到草地上的一块扁石头那里坐下，双腿并拢，手收起来抱在小腹间，头侧枕在膝盖上眯着眼睛晒太阳。 

耳边是那些嗡哩嗡哩听不清楚的说话声，她迷迷糊糊地想着这些说话的人真的知道自己在说什么吗？然后困倦很快攫住了她，樱昏昏沉沉地蜷成一团睡着了。 

阳光下的睡眠没有任何梦境侵扰，她得以安安静静地飘在黑暗之中，可惜没过多久就有人在她耳边大喊：“樱酱！” 

樱浑身一抖，缓慢地睁开眼睛。原本她应该被吓得跳起来，但药物让她的神经变得迟钝，连受到惊吓也反应迟缓。 

小片小片的东西在不明朗的视线中纷纷扬扬落下，樱努力分辨，对焦成功的眼睛分辨出那是淡色的花瓣，金发青年的手还保持着散开的姿势，花瓣从他的指缝中不停落下来。 

“鸣人……”樱说出他的名字，同时发现自己的舌头好像已经恢复得差不多了。“哪里弄来的这些花瓣？” 

“那边的树下面。”鸣人拍拍手把所有的花瓣都淋在她身上，毫不见外地在她身边坐下，石头太小，他几乎完全贴在她身上，热烘烘的。樱顺着他说的方向看去，远处封闭的树林围墙那里果然好像有樱红的花朵如云漂浮在那里。 

知道了来源的她不再多问，像“你为什么把花瓣撒在我身上”这种问题，在鸣人那里是得不到正经答案的。 

她靠着鸣人继续睡觉，但他总是在不停地絮絮叨叨，所以樱也一直沉浮在半梦半醒之间。 

鸣人是个说故事的能手，在他的叙述中，他们在这里的所有人以前都是一个叫“木叶”的地方的。他们会种种奇异的技能，上能飞天下能遁地，跟内内外外的邪恶势力做斗争，胜利总是属于他们，直到他们被打败，关进这座疯人院。 

今天他又在描述自己一击之下惊天动地的螺旋丸，还有佐助从卡卡西那里学会的势如闪电的千鸟。樱懒洋洋地闭着眼睛问：“那我呢？我会什么？”算是在捧他的场。 

鸣人有一会儿没说话，樱睁开一只眼睛看他：“不是吧，我是路人甲？” 

鸣人摇摇头：“我觉得你是很重要的人，只要有你在，我们所有人都可以不用顾虑地向前冲。” 

“啊，那我可能是个法师……唉，你怎么对我的事情一点都记不住。”樱抱怨道，因为自己在他的“木叶世界”好像是个无名小卒。 

“那可能是因为他不大的脑袋里面已经只能记住佐助的事情了吧。”另一个低沉的声音加入了他们的对话。樱不用转头也知道是卡卡西过来了。但为了表示客气，她还是抬头去看他。 

卡卡西背光站在他们面前，手上拿着本封面题目就十分淫秽的书籍。 

他是个躁狂症患者，不看黄书就平静不下来的那种，上次差点就跑到院墙外围爬树爬出去了。为了安抚他，医生们拿来了很多色情小说给他看，卡卡西每天沉浸在各种各样情节与肉香并进的小说里，再也没有了爬出去的念头。樱有点羡慕，她被说有极强的暴力倾向，从来不让靠近外围，不然她也能用这点威胁换点好处。 

比如说桃子罐头。樱很喜欢吃桃子罐头，但很长时间才能吃一次。 

“没有这种事。”鸣人挺了挺腰背严肃地说：“樱酱对我来说是非常非常非常重要的人——我说了几个非常？” 

“三个。”樱告诉他。 

“那再加一个——非常重要的人。佐助也是四个。”鸣人认真公正地说道。 

樱正想把她知道的、在鸣人的故事中出现过的人都问一遍有几个非常，身后的白色建筑已经穿出洪亮的钟声。那钟声是从靠近太阳那一侧的塔楼中发出的，有一个黄铜的大钟挂在那里，每当这个时候就会被敲响，告诉他们自由活动的时间结束了。 

医生们从门里走出来，带着各自负责的病人回去。每个医生都会带三四个病人，比如鸣人那一边，橘色头发的女人带着卡卡西，鸣人，佐助和佐井。佐助不知道是从哪儿过来的，一脸漠然地站在队尾，看到樱在看他的时候把脸扭了过去。 

可是樱这边戴鼻钉的医生只带她一个人。她也不知道为什么，猜测是正好还有一个医生空着，为了让他不要白拿工资，只好把被剩下的自己给他。 

但他只是个领路的，平时喂药有小南，她的主治医生也另有其人。 

在走进这座白色建筑之前，樱的余光看到了一个艳丽又暗沉的色彩。她仰头看去，只见一个巨大的异形“晓”字刻在白色高墙上。不过也不一定是刻的，可能是雕凿出来以后挂上去的。 

她盯着那个字看了一会儿，这种感觉就像这个场景似曾相识，仿佛时间回放，但如果认真去想又觉得自己确实是第一次注意这个字。鼻钉医生看她的动作慢了一点，警惕地看过来：“怎么不走？” 

樱拖着软塌塌的脚步跟了上去，如果她再停留片刻的话，颈带和束缚衣马上就要套上来了。 

咦，被压倒在地上，视线穿过青草，眼珠徒劳地上翻隐约看到白墙上的“晓”，这样的场景也似曾相识的很。 

TBC.


	2. 贰

樱乖乖地跟在鼻钉医生后面走在走廊中。鼻钉医生大步走得很快，樱软绵绵的脚跟不上那样的速度，她不叫对方慢一点等等她，仍然慢慢在后面追赶。 

不过鼻钉医生也不会让她离自己太远，过一会儿会停下来让她跟自己保持在一定的距离中。樱跟上来以后又是新一轮的追逐与等待。 

在这漫长又空寂无人的走廊上，只有樱按着自己的步调始终如一地前进，连排的窗户照进来的阳光一格一格在她身上划过，虽然仍然有些许温度，但是已经完全没有在外面草地上的那种舒适，樱都懒得抬眼看。药效稍微褪去了一点，她知道自己现在要去自己的“主治医生”那里了。 

走廊一共转了三次弯，每次转弯以后都是和前面一条没什么区别的白色通道，两边是紧闭的房间，房门上没有名牌也没有窗户。樱觉得这里应该是各位医生的办公区域，因为她的房间门上有一块小小的玻璃，方便外面的巡查的人看她是否在安静呆着。 

最后一条走廊，鼻钉医生只带她走了一半，就指了指尽头让她自己过去。樱乖顺地从他身边经过往尽头是白墙的那边走。 

这半条走廊两边倒是一间房间都没有，光秃秃的，只有最里面有一点阴影，说明那里凹进去一扇门。 

樱走到那里，转头看了看送自己过来的鼻钉医生。他还站在那儿看着她，等她进去才会离开，方正的脸上什么表情都没有。不过樱不确定他是否离开过，因为有时候如果她清醒着出来的话他仍然会站在那里。 

她心中流淌过一阵暖流，自己就像被父母送到了学校一样，有人风雨无阻地等着她总是让人感动的事，她怀着些微感恩推开了面前的这扇门。 

门里面的房间光线不大好，整体是一种让人昏昏欲睡的昏黄。樱侧目看到厚重的窗帘拉着，和她每次过来的时候一样，一点光线也透不进来。黄色的光是台灯的光线，此刻正亮在桌子上面，光亮的漆桌面倒映着一切放在桌子上的东西，樱没有看，她把视线从窗帘上收回来以后低下了头。 

平平淡淡的嗓音从桌子后面传出：“坐在我面前。” 

樱听到他说话才走过去，在靠近门的这一边的椅子上坐下，双手平放在膝盖上，仍然低着头，像个犯错接受批评的小学生。 

“樱。”那个人继续说话。“今天过得怎么样？” 

“很好，蠍医生。”樱一板一眼地回答，设定一样。 

“唔。”对方应了一声，并不真的在乎她这一天过得如何般。樱其实在心中觉得这个医生相当不合格，因为他对病人的态度过于直接粗暴，而且问答方式也不科学，明明一天还没有过。 

但是她是病人，病人是不能质疑医生的治疗方式的。 

蠍只问了这么一个问题，然后就沉默下来。樱不知道他在想什么，她只盯着自己的衣服下摆看。他们的衣服都是一样的白色布料，棉质，纹路清晰，就是很容易皱，沾上东西也不好洗。 

“看看这个。”蠍忽然开口，樱的手指惊得动了一动，在裤子上掐出来一些褶皱，她慢慢抬起头，视线停留在他的手指敲动的桌面那里。光洁如鉴的桌面上有一个精巧的人偶，粉色的头发，绿色的眼睛，红色的裙子。很小，大概只有她的一只手掌那么长。 

“怎么样？”蠍问道。 

樱看了一会儿这和自己如出一辙的人偶。只不过她记忆中没有穿这样热烈颜色的时候，她总是穿着白色的衣服，和别人一样。 

“很好看。”樱直率地说出自己的第一观感。 

“你想要吗？”蠍的声音从她正前方发出来。樱仍然不抬头，只仔细盯着由于她驼背的原因与她视线平齐的人偶。忽然人偶的手动了一下，对她做了一个伸手的动作。樱知道这是蠍医生的把戏，他会一些精巧的机关术。 

她要也没用，小南医生不准她在房间里放任何属于她自己的东西。上次鸣人用一下午的时间给她找到一片四片叶子的三叶草，说这是很幸运的草，她想把它带回房间，但中间被小南医生看到，直接递给鼻钉医生捏碎了。于是樱老实地说：“我不能要。” 

“为什么不要？”蠍问。他的声音听起来有点不悦，樱察觉了，但是她对此很无奈。明明作为这里的医生，他应该知道患者是不能带这些东西回去的吧？烦躁和困倦一起漫上心头，樱垂着眼睛说：“因为小南医生不让我在房间里放东西。” 

空气一下变轻了，樱这才察觉刚才在她说不要的时候蠍散发出了怎样可怖的气息，但这不能怪她，现在她迟钝的很。 

“哦。”他应了一声，“所以不是你自己不想要的原因。” 

樱确实不想要，她模模糊糊觉得收藏一个和自己长的一样的人偶是件诡异的事情。不过她没有对蠍说，含糊地点头：“嗯。” 

“好吧。”人偶在桌子上转了个身，一步一步走向她看到的胸膛那里，然后一跳。她以为人偶掉到桌子底下去了，但是许久以后她还是没有听到落地的声响。蠍的双手开始将一份卷轴卷起来，不再提人偶的事。樱不知道卷轴里写的是什么，也继续看自己的衣服下摆。 

卷好卷轴以后蠍把它放进抽屉里，身体向后一靠，樱听到椅背发出嘎吱声，然后他说：“过来。” 

樱的心脏搏动速度开始加快，但是身体已经听从他的命令站了起来，绕过桌子站到他面前。此时她的头垂得更低，因为他坐着她站着，只要稍微抬起一点下巴就能看到他的脸。 

“坐到我身上。” 

终于还是到这一步了。樱心里鬼事神差这么想。她知道蠍说的坐法是什么坐法，分开双腿跨坐在他的大腿上。这下他的脸避无可避地闯入她的视线。 

其实他长得不具有侵略性，只是单纯的好看而已。眼睛总是半睁的样子，有点慵懒的意思，像能在自由活动时间躺在草地上睡一下午的鹿丸。红色的头发看上去软软的，只有少许会不听话地翘起来，但她相信只要随便用手抚一下就能抚平。樱不太清楚自己为什么总是试图回避他的眼睛，但她是真的害怕。 

害怕这个男人，是她唯一在药物控制下也不会失去的情绪。 

他的手已经顺势搭在她的腰窝那里，将她柔软的臀部向自己推了一下。“你说你今天过得还不错，是因为靠在漩涡鸣人身上睡觉的原因吗？” 

樱又是一抖。她不知道自己在草地上的时候蠍正在哪里看着她，更或者是她一刻都没有逃过他的监视。那在阳光下面逃脱了梦魇的睡眠其实一刻都没有离开他的视线。 

“是因为晒太阳的原因。”她嗫嚅着说。 

蠍笑了一声，把她的头向下按了按亲吻她的嘴唇。樱不敢反抗，任由医生冰凉的舌头舔了一下自己的唇瓣，然后他贴了上来，像花园里缠绕上月桂树的长蛇，一只手按在她的后脑勺上，让他们之间的线条因为女性的凸起和男性的平滑而契合地紧贴。 

他靠近她的咽喉低声问：“你进食了吗？” 

樱的声带因为他的声音震动而共振，随后才能发出自己的声音：“没有。” 

“那一起去吃吧。”蠍说着抱起她，径直走过房间中间的过道，进入一门相隔的另一个房间。 

所以这半条走廊都没有别的门啊。樱开始了每次到这个时候都重新来一遍的思考。因为里面是联通在一起的，这是一个套间。 

蠍把她放在铺着白布的餐桌旁，坐到她对面打开她面前的餐盘。 

肉排，酱汁，玉米汤。樱盯着面前的饭食，然后抬头看着已经开始切割肉排送去口中的蠍。他没说话，也不催她吃，只是盯着她吃饭，慢慢吃完自己的这一份，最后擦干净嘴，再次过来把她抱起来。 

“既然你没有胃口，就不要吃了。” 

昏暗的过道，床铺。 

原来不是梦。 

* 

躺倒在床铺里面的时候樱看着站在自己的双腿之间脱衣服的蠍，发现他没有穿小南他们那样的白大褂。自己到底是为什么觉得他是医生呢？明明从她进门开始他就没有做一件医生该做的事。 

她的衣服只有两件，上衣和下衣，连内衣都没有。樱糊里糊涂地想幸好自己的胸不是很大，至少不会因为不穿内衣而下垂，平时的运动量也很小，下体不会磨到多少。 

这样简单的两件衣服，蠍却没有马上脱掉，他自己脱下上衣以后俯身把手从她的衣服下摆里伸进去，很快握住她的乳房揉捏起来。樱喘了一声，觉得有点疼。 

她的手抬起来一点想握住他的手腕，但她又很快失去了这样的意识，抬起来五厘米的手掉下去，砸在床铺上跳动了几下。蠍瞥到她的动作，嘴角动了动，加大了手上的力度。 

这称不上爱抚，这是蹂躏。 

樱想自己胸口的肉一定是青紫了，她皱着眉扭动了一下。这时蠍竟然放轻了一点力道，他俯身吸吮了一下她的上嘴唇，然后贴在她耳边低声说：“反抗啊，你不反抗的时候真是无趣极了。” 

蠍医生真是强人所难，她是病人，病人怎么能反抗医生。樱这么想，反而叛逆一样躺在床上一动不动，像条鱼，静观其变，等着重新跳回水里。 

“很好，你的眼睛现在好看了一点。”蠍说。他看起来是真的有些高兴，他抚摸樱身体的力量温柔了些许，带有显而易见的挑逗性，足以让樱迟钝的身体也慢慢起反应。最后他的手指来到她体温最高的地方。 

樱并拢双腿，但她的速度太慢了，当大腿内侧碰到一点他凉凉的手腕的时候，蠍的手指已经伸了一根进去。 

“凉……”樱轻声说。她不明白一个人的手指怎么会这么凉，就那样进入自己的身体，像根灵活的木棍。 

蠍看着她不说话，留在外面的拇指开始技巧地揉捻阴蒂。樱忍不住抽搐了一下，不由自主得和吃了小南医生倒进她嘴里的药一个反应。她终于伸手抓住了他的手腕往外扯。 

蠍笑起来，顺着她的意思把沾上粘腻体液的手指抽出来，满意地看着她隐约拒绝的神情，另一只手拨开她额头上汗湿的头发：“好女孩。” 

他看起来放过自己了。樱这么想。 

下一秒蠍解开了裤子，没有一点余地狠狠地将性器顶进了她的身体。 

樱疼得拱起背，想要把身体蜷缩起来，但是他就卡在她的双腿中间，无论如何她都逃不开分毫。蠍跪坐下来，把樱的臀部压向自己的大腿根，低头就能看到自己粗硕的东西如何插在她娇嫩的孔洞中，令那个地方看起来比平时更加娇弱。随着她身体的颤抖而微微翕动的花瓣叫他想起了以前，被毒液和刀刃包围的小丫头，站都站不稳，还颤颤巍巍地挡在自己面前。 

怀念变成了性欲，令他又坚硬了几分，淡紫色的柱体停顿三秒以后开始抽撤。 

樱的眼角立刻因为尖锐的感觉而流出泪来。她向后抓住床单想减少被冲撞的力道，但蠍将她的腰抓得很紧，每一下都撞到最深处，顶到子宫入口。 

交合不该是这么让人难受的事情。樱恍惚地想。可是在她体内肆虐的这根性器，它大、坚硬、非常坚硬，让人甚至怀疑它是否是肉的。 

蠍的抽插保持在很快的速度，下腹撞上来时一直磨蹭在她敏感充血的花核那里。这样频率的刺激让她很快就高潮了，但蠍仍然没有停止。 

过于连续无情的抽插让樱开始痉挛，不受控制。她在晓这里还真是时时刻刻都在不受控制地抽搐。直到她用喘息也不能缓解体内饱胀充盈的痛痒，开始发出细微的呻吟的时候，蠍把她抱了起来。 

这一下冲击让他的性器又往前入了一点，樱想着她的子宫绝对被戳得变形了。 

但随即蠍把他自己抽了出来，按着樱的后脖颈将她压在墙面上，然后抬起一条腿挂在他的臂弯里，从后面重新把坚硬的性器顶进她合不拢的花穴。 

那种狠劲就像是想把她钉在墙面上，成为一套器官，随时等着他发泄而已。 

他在后面咬她的脖子，樱想到猫的交媾，公猫咬住母猫的皮肉逼迫它承受痛苦的受精。她的手掌伸上来，啪一声按在墙上想把身体往上带一点，但蠍的手跟上来，卡进她的指缝中箍住，让她哪里也逃不走。 

酸痛，痒意，快感。感官的漩涡让樱的头脑越发迷糊，但又有一部分格外清醒起来，她忽然产生了奇怪的臆想：他们已经到了这个房间很深的地方，说不定这堵墙外面，鼻钉医生还在等着自己出去呢。不知道这堵墙的隔音如何，他在外面能不能听到自己被这样残忍肏干的声响。 

可能过了半个钟头或者更长，蠍深深地顶了一下，樱感觉那根阴茎立刻要破开细小的宫颈口顶进子宫。她抽了一口凉气，低低哭泣着说不要再往里了。 

蠍以她站立到不稳的那条腿为支撑，让她转过身，然后把她的两条腿全部勾起来环住自己的腰，抱住她的臀尖，把她压在墙面上，吸吮了一会儿她的嘴后开始了最后的无与伦比的抽插。樱真的受不住了，她搂着蠍的脖子，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，身体紧绷，眼珠翻白，觉得自己坐在一台冲击钻上，马上就要穿孔。 

在此之前他终于把她往胯下一按，凉凉的液体带着不正常的冲击力射进她体内。樱抵住他的胸膛想抵御被内射的感受，这时她发现了一点违和的地方，他的胸口光洁平整，比少年成熟一些的胸膛上只有乳头而已。 

“这……”她的气没喘匀，高潮和体力丧失也让她说不出话，但他的精液带来的凉意竟然让她有点清醒，慢慢用不时抽动的手指抚摸他的胸口。 

蠍腾出一只手把她的手按在左胸那里，樱停顿片刻，完全感受不到心脏的搏动。 

“喜欢吗？”蠍的声音听起来更加沙哑低沉了一些，樱迷惑地看着他。“你喜欢这具人类的身体吗？” 

樱悚然一惊，想收回手已经来不及了，手指被他拢起来含进口中，那上下牙关一闭合指尖就会落进他的胃袋，和他刚才吃下去的肉排一起被消化。 

同时她发现她体内的那根性器并没有变软。 

TBC.


	3. 叁

樱醒来的时候仍然是白色的天花板，这次她知道那不是梦境，因为下体还在隐隐作痛。她在自己的主治医生那里被翻来覆去肆意蹂躏，昏厥以后回到这里。大概是鼻钉医生把自己送回来的。 

鼻钉医生真的是个不错的人。樱想。 

扭头，七点五十八，今天还有两分钟了。她只来得及回溯上个不是梦境的梦境。 

樱疑惑的是为什么这次自己能感受到那一切都在真实发生，而不是像以往一样把迷乱的事件归置于混乱的脑部活动。但她很快就不能再思考下去，因为小南医生已经和其他医生一起进来了。 

她习惯性地努力转动头部看去，却听到耳边传来细微的嘶啦一声，樱立刻僵住不动了，这是所有生物意识到自己在破坏什么东西时的下意识反应。医生们的小推车咕噜咕噜推到她身边，仍然没有生面孔，小南医生低头看她，温和的脸色一如既往，端起那杯淡黄色的液体说：“樱，吃药了。” 

他们好像没有听到刚才那一点点不详的声响。 

樱张开嘴喝下药剂，脑子开始混乱，眼前有彩条飘飞，耳边的蜂鸣声忽大忽小。当手脚开始抽搐的时候医生们和惯常一样开始上来给她解开颈带和束缚衣。樱坐在床沿上等待抽搐停止，小南医生在和其他人轻声交谈，她听不到内容，只能看着手脚的颤动。 

抽搐结束，小南让鼻钉医生带她去自由活动。樱跟着鼻钉医生走出房间，迷惑地摇摇晃晃走着，看着前方走廊。 

刚才她的抽搐，持续了四分五十秒，而不是五分钟整。 

每天喝过药以后她都会有这样的反应，一天三次，足以让她的计数变得精准再精准。 

关于为什么今天少了十秒这件事她完全没有头绪，而且现在她稍微思考一会儿就开始头晕目眩，于是樱放弃考虑这个问题，慢慢地顺着走廊往外走。中间她经过了一个房间，隐约听到里面有很大的动静，但她没有去看，目不斜视地走过去了。 

今天的天气也不错，樱准备去自己惯常坐着的那块大石头上去晒太阳，走到近前才发现已经有人坐在那里了。她眯着眼睛辨别了一会儿，确定这个黑头发的漂亮人是佐助以后细声细气地说：“佐助君，能让一点位置给我吗？” 

佐助抬头看了她一样，往旁边挪了挪。樱在他旁边坐下来，觉得果然还是这个地方最舒服。她趴在自己的膝盖上时手肘碰到了佐助的侧肋。 

不知怎的想到好像有人问自己是不是因为靠着鸣人睡觉才觉得一天不错，然后自己似乎吃了很大的苦头。樱就下意识往边缘靠了靠，以免碰到佐助。 

她准备睡觉来着，但被她寄予了不多话厚望的佐助竟然开口打破了适宜打盹的沉默：“鸣人呢？” 

樱努力扭头看他，眯缝着眼睛说：“不知道啊，他今天没出来吗？”其实如果是别人的话，比如鸣人和卡卡西，这时候跟她说话她可能都不会搭理，最多敷衍地应一声。但佐助实在是长得太好看了，让即使是一个脑子不清楚的精神病也会觉得不理会这样一个人，任由他顾影自怜是件罪过的事。 

佐助摇了摇头表示今天没有看到他。 

“他不会又不肯吃药吧。”樱打着哈欠勉强猜测道，“不肯吃药就不能自由活动了。” 

吃了药的不一定正常，但一定可控。这里不需要正常人，但一定要可控的人。樱将这规则熟稔于心。 

以前鸣人曾经鼻青脸肿地隔了一天才出来，说前一天没吃药被打了一顿。樱问他为什么不吃药，鸣人嗯嗯地想了半天，最后说他忘了。 

“不吃药可不行啊。”那时站在一边的佐井认真地说，他本来还有一支油画棒，后来他试图把油画棒和纸一起吃下去，结果这些画具就被没收了，所以他一直只能用点有颜色的汁水在木板上画画，比如花草汁。“不吃药他们不让你出来，连太阳都晒不到，更不能写生、画肖像什么的。”他皱眉摇了摇头，似乎想到了很可怕的事情。 

樱现在头疼得很，不想做回忆这种事情，于是她说：“我想睡会儿，佐助君，你有事就去问卡卡西老师吧。” 

佐助不说话了，樱终于得以在阳光下进入了无梦的安睡。今天没有鸣人的打扰，她睡得很熟也很久，钟声还未响的时候就自然醒来，慵懒地看着绿油油的四周。 

然后她发现井野蹲在自己面前。 

“干什么？”尽管她面无表情直勾勾盯着自己的模样可能很吓人，但樱觉得自己没有恐惧这种情绪——对他们。 

“我能看到你的内心，樱。”井野说话的语气像个故弄玄虚的老巫婆，“你沉浸在爱情里。” 

樱觉得井野有病。但他们都有病。但她如果有病又怎么会知道自己有病。但她确实有病。 

最后她决定认为井野病得比自己重一点。井野是个妄想狂，总是觉得自己能看透别人的内心，樱怀疑她进来之前是个江湖算命婆子，偶尔猜中几句人家高呼大神她就真以为自己是个大神了。 

于是樱怜悯地看着她问：“我沉浸在爱情里？那我爱谁，你吗？” 

井野摇摇头：“不是你爱谁的问题。”她指了指樱的脖子，樱低头看去，那里好大一排红印。这样的印子她身上到处都是，青青紫紫的也很多。“你沉浸在爱情里。” 

那边佐井兴奋地告诉井野说他用蒲公英配出了新的颜色，让她过去看看。井野站起来，看着樱走过去，中间她的头都快扭断了才转向佐井那边。 

“你的脖子怎么了？”樱眨眨眼，这才发现佐助还坐在大石头的另一边。 

“哦。”她慢吞吞地摸了一下，“被什么东西咬的吧。”如果佐助继续问被什么咬的，那她也答不上来。好在他还没问，天色就突然变暗，他们一起抬头，看到巨大的乌云遮住了太阳，不过几个呼吸以后，豆大的雨点就开始砸到他们头上。穿着白衣服游魂一样漫步的人们有的吱哇乱叫，有的茫然地抬头看天，直到钟声响起才一个个往建筑里走。 

佐助先站起来，没有招呼樱就走进去了。樱原谅他，因为佐助有点情感障碍，老要吃抑制过激情绪的药，所以对谁都很冷淡，就算他爹妈在这里待遇也不会比她好。 

雨很快就大到让人睁不开眼睛，樱这才站起身往那边走。走到近前时她隐约看到白衣服的大家一股股走进黑色的门洞里，顶着“晓”的招牌的白色巨物像个怪兽，吞吃了他们所有人。 

* 

今天鼻钉医生没有带樱走过三次转弯的走廊，而是直接把她送回了房间。小南医生在那里等她，说今天她的主治医生不在，所以她吃过晚饭再吃药以后就能休息了。 

樱听她的话，先跟着去公共浴室洗澡，然后换衣服，回到房间，吃饭。樱对于在房间里面吃晚饭完全没有印象，不知道是没有这么做过还是记忆没有留住。但她觉得很舒坦，开开心心把两菜一汤吃下去，乖乖地张嘴让小南医生把药剂倒进嘴里，抽抽着被医生们穿上束缚衣，锁上颈带。 

她轻松地舒了一口气，尽管舌头打结，但还是对帮自己关灯的小南医生说：“晚安，小南医生。” 

小南医生弯腰摸了摸她的头发，“晚安，樱。” 

樱一闭眼睛，世界立刻隔绝，暗潮呼一声盖过头顶，她飘飘荡荡沉入黑水的海洋。 

这样的阴凉让她觉得很舒服，但没多久又变成了燥热。樱尝试着扭动身体，却被牢牢压住动弹不得，但也不是束缚衣的缘故，因为有重量，让她喘不过气。尽管如此樱仍然没有醒来，她一直在与梦中的燥热斗争。 

隐约有人在自己身上起起伏伏，樱被魇住了一般无法醒转，只觉得身体有一种古怪又熟悉的饱胀感，最后从身体深处传来一阵凉意，终于所有动作都停了下来。樱闭着眼睛大口大口地喘息，有人在她耳边低语：“可怜的小丫头，发烧了。” 

啊，自己发烧了吗？ 

樱就像被说话声注入了力量，努力睁开了一点眼睛。黑洞洞的房间中她竟然能看见一个还算清楚的人影，他裸着全身站在她床边，正在翻看一个东西，樱眯着眼睛看了半晌才辨别出那是自己的颈带。 

他看了一会儿笑着说：“做的很好，小丫头。” 

她不明白他在说什么。那人从旁边拿出另一个颈带给她锁上，顺便低下头咬了咬她的嘴唇。樱怀疑他只是单纯的不会亲吻。 

“希望你下次能反抗得强一些，不要让我觉得无趣。”他凉凉的手盖上她的眼睛，发着烧的樱因此感到格外舒适，她很快就昏昏沉沉地睡过去了。 

第二天樱八点都没有醒来，一直到小南医生他们撬开她的嘴灌药，她才一边呛咳着一边微微睁开眼睛。 

医生们交流的声音像是从水底传来，咕嘟咕嘟的，没人理会她过来给她松绑，她一个人躺在那儿孤单地抽搐。 

本来就会消耗大量体力的药物使用到发烧虚弱的人身上的结果就是，樱抽搐完以后又晃晃悠悠地昏迷过去了。 

樱算出来自己大概发烧了三天，因为她一顿不落地吃了九顿药。这几天她就一直呆在房间里躺在床上，这下连解开束缚带去自由活动的时间都没有了，她就躺在那里出神地看着空无一物的干净天花板，有时候会想想鸣人有没有出去，佐助会不会问他“樱呢？” 

如果鸣人也没有出去就太糟糕了，剩下的所有人佐助都只会对他们说“你真烦”。 

同样这几天她也没见到她的主治医生，但樱从来没有觉得蠍医生离自己太远，她仍然每天晚上沉浸在他翻来覆去的“治疗”中，从未逃脱。 

第四天樱的身体好的差不多，小南看着她喝了药以后仍旧让鼻钉医生带她出去走走。脱下束缚衣和颈带，樱动动手脚，确定它们还能用。但是当她甩着软趴趴的手的时候她看到几位医生的脸色都十分警惕。 

不知道她之前是一个怎样可怕的暴力犯啊。樱想。她觉得自己现在是一个已经和善无害到极点的人了。 

走到睽违三天的草地上，刚刚踏进阳光下面就被人从身后整个抱住。鼻钉医生没管就走了，反正他们这些人就算打架也像给彼此挠痒痒一样。 

“樱——酱——好长好长好长时间没看到你了——”樱被他勒得想吐，又说不出话，再抱一会儿她可能又要窒息昏过去。努力抬手拍了拍他的胳膊，鸣人终于放开了她走到她正面。樱蹲下身说：“没有多久吧，最多三天。” 

“是吗？”鸣人跟她面对面蹲下。樱看到他的脸颊两侧有深色的痕迹，看上去像是烧焦了一样。“你的脸怎么了？” 

鸣人迷惑地看着她摸了摸自己的脸颊，碰到了发痛才反应过来，嗯嗯啊啊了半天说： 

“我忘了。” 

樱无语，但没力气教训他，这会儿正是药物作用最强的时候。 

“可能是被什么咬的吧，哈哈哈哈哈。”樱不知道他的肺为什么能在他吃药以后还提供这么强的舒张能力让他大笑，反正她不行。就这么蹲着睡着之前，她模糊地咕哝着：“你也被人咬啊……” 

TBC.


	4. 肆

在晓的生活总体而言是舒适惬意的，每天只要吃吃药就可以去玩玩，然后睡觉，什么事都不用做。樱坐在大石头上眯着眼睛看着四处游荡的病友们，觉得大家真是悠闲自在。

如果没有每天下午的主治医生看诊那就近乎完美了。

樱不知道别人的主治医生给他们看诊些什么，但自己的那位总是让她心力交瘁。

要是什么时候自己能病情加重移交给别的医生就好了。樱垂头丧气地想。卡卡西这会儿坐在她旁边看黄书，一页一页津津有味。樱虽然没看过，但她实在不知道那种东西有什么吸引人。或许是因为缺乏什么东西的人就会格外追求什么。

视线的角落出现了一些不一样的动作，樱缓慢地转头看去，从白色建筑中走出了一溜人，为首的那个男人有橘色的头发和连排的鼻钉，眼睛里有一圈一圈的环。

“卡卡西老师，院长来了。”鸣人的木叶故事里，卡卡西是他们的老师，所以樱也跟着他这么叫。卡卡西可有可无地应了一声，注意力仍然在自己的书上。

“为什么医院的院长会叫‘佩恩’这种名字呢，”樱自言自语，“不应该叫‘希尔’这种吗？”

“可能他比较崇尚疼痛疗法。”卡卡西翻过一页书随口说，口中发出哦的声音，樱知道这一页的尺度到了封顶的地步。

她转过去看走到草地上的佩恩院长，知道他大概是来视察的。总体而言樱挺喜欢他，因为他虽然严肃，但是个不错的人，基本上就是来问问他们过得怎么样，上次樱说她的颈带太紧了让她晚上喘不过气，佩恩院长就让小南医生给她松开了一格。

樱喜欢他的还有一个重要原因就是，每次他过来巡查以后所有人都要去大礼堂集中听他讲话，所以下午的看诊都会取消。

因此樱恨不得院长天天演讲。但是现在她很困，对卡卡西说集合的时候叫她就闭着眼睛开始睡觉。

鸣人蹲在不远的地方挖泥土，前几天下了一场大雨，土地还湿湿软软的，他刨开的草皮下面有一只蚯蚓。刚才挖土的时候没注意，尖利的石块一下把蚯蚓凿成了两段。鸣人默默地看着分成两截扭动的环节动物，肮脏的泥土嵌进了指甲缝。

忽然他面前投下阴影，蚯蚓扭动的身体开始不真切，鸣人皱了皱眉，但没有抬头找阴影的来源，他双膝跪地，趴在地上，凑近自己挖出来的土坑，鼻尖快要戳到泥土上。

“你在做什么？”低沉的声音问。

“看生命。”鸣人平静地回答。

“一条断掉的蚯蚓？”那声音倒也没有嘲笑的意思。

“两条断掉的蚯蚓。”鸣人认真地纠正。“它们永远不会死。”

一只脚踩进扭动着两截蚯蚓的坑里，溅起来一点湿乎乎的泥土，打在鸣人的鼻子上，啪叽一声，污浊的声音，留下一个硕大的泥点。

鸣人没有动，他看着那只脚碾了几下，再抬起来的时候刚才还在勉力存活的蚯蚓这会儿已经不动了，扁扁的，该挤的东西都挤了出来，十分难看。

“现在呢？”那个声音仍然带着纯无恶意的疑问。

“它死了。”鸣人平常地回答，并不觉得自己说的话和刚才有什么矛盾。他慢慢抬起上半身，跪在地上把挖开的泥土推了回去，变成一个小小的坟包，葬着一只——不，两只——可有可无的蚯蚓。最后他伸手拍了拍那个小土堆，就像给婴儿盖上被子以后劝诱他入眠。

做完这一切，他站起来也不看站在面前的人，转过身冲着草地中央大石块上睡觉的女人走去，佩恩站在原地看着他走到那个女人身边蹲下，像刚才看蚯蚓一样看着她。

他们永远不会死。

佩恩忽然有点想杀掉那个女人，然后看看漩涡鸣人会有什么反应。但这样的想法只一个瞬间就消散不见。

那个女人是蠍指名看管的，就像鼬的佐助，阿飞的卡卡西，都是他们想要掌握的东西。

“小南，”他突然叫站在身边的沉默女人，小南看着他等他说话，“这个世界上，有什么是永生不灭的吗？”

小南想了想说：“和平，晓的和平是永生不灭的。”

佩恩笑了一下，不过这个笑容来的迟缓，仿佛卡壳了一会儿。“你说的对。”然后他挥了挥手，对身后跟着的沉默不语的几人说：“去礼堂吧，讲解和平的时候到了。”

*

樱喜欢佩恩的演说，不意味着她能听懂内容，关键是她太困，在那样庄重低沉的语调下更是昏昏欲睡。

奇怪的知识在佩恩院长演说的时候溜进她的大脑中：女性总是对于高频的声音更为敏感，使她们能更好地识别婴儿的哭声，就算睡着也能被一两下啼哭惊醒。

这可太不公平了。樱想。凭什么女的就要有这种设定，不管是谁打扰她睡觉都只会让她烦躁而已。

不过佩恩的声音频率显然不高，她坐在软软的椅子里睡得很舒服。

演说结束以后樱被身边的卡卡西推醒，也不知今夕是何夕，迷迷瞪瞪地跟着一群人慢慢往礼堂外面走。只有几个医生在维持秩序，因为大家基本上都是睡觉刚醒，这会儿比绵羊还绵羊，他们要做的主要是防止病人们撞到墙上。

樱在队伍的中后段，快要出门的时候忽然被一股巨大的力量拽住，她绵软无力地向后倒去，一下被拽到巨大的礼堂门背后。医生都在门里或门外，病人无知无觉，所以没人发现队伍里突然就少了个人。

但鼻钉医生肯定在外面等着把自己送回房间呢。樱担心地想。

旋即她被压到墙面上，呼哧呼哧的喘息声在她面前响起，就像某种犬科动物。樱仔细看去，透过门缝的光发现把自己拽到门后的是鸣人，他正紧紧地盯着她，一点也没有天真快乐的神情。

“怎么啦，鸣人。”樱很喜欢鸣人这个人，也很喜欢他一直挂在嘴边的木叶故事，所以不太希望他不好。

鸣人捏住她胳膊的手指嘎吱作响，但并没有多少力气用在她身上，仿佛是自己在跟自己较劲一样。樱很担心他，她转动眼珠，想到自己能够让蠍医生稍微放松一点的方法，于是凑上头在鸣人的额头上亲了一下，希望他能够平静些许。

但这毫无用处。樱失望地想也许这要在两个人没穿衣服的情况下才能奏效。

鸣人出了很多汗，甚至顺着额头啪嗒啪嗒落到地上。他湛蓝的眼睛颜色发暗，还在一阵一阵闪红光，樱开始怀疑他是不是药吃多了上火了。

“樱酱……”他的嗓音竟然可以低沉沙哑到如此地步，简直像野兽出笼之前隐忍的低吼，“你……千万不能死……如果你死了的话……我们……我……”

樱不明所以。在这里她怎么会死，只要听话吃药，一定能永远安静地活下去。

鸣人忽然倾身抱住了她，这次抱得非常紧，樱自认完全动弹不得。他在她耳边以无与伦比的快速和急切说：“木叶，别忘了木叶；我们要拯救大家，我们要拯救这个世界；晓是假的，这里的一切都是假的——”

“找到了！”光亮呼一声闯进来，樱眯着眼睛看着被拉开的门扉外面，以佩恩院长为首的一群人包围着他们。鸣人松开她的时候顺便推了一把，樱脱力地摔倒在地。随即他跟冲上来的医生们搏斗起来，樱用手撑在地面上惊恐地后退，一直到碰到一个人的膝盖。

她抬头扭身看去，蠍医生不知道什么时候过来了，正站在她身后。他弯下腰把樱抱了起来，不过没有马上走，就站在那儿看着将要被制服的鸣人。

樱抱着他的脖子，小心地露出一点视线。晓一直是个和平的地方，大家都拖着软塌塌的身体互相问好，除了蠍医生的治疗，她从来没有见过这样强硬的场面。

鸣人很能打，肉搏上没有一个医生占到好处。他弓腰张手粗喘着站在原地虎视眈眈地看着包围圈，犬齿变得格外尖锐，像个凶兽，一点也没有将花瓣撒落在她头上那时的模样。

“他怎么了……”樱拽着蠍医生的领子问。

蠍低头瞥了她一眼，随意地回答：“药效过了。那可不是对漩涡鸣人该有的剂量。”

鼻钉医生也在帮着制服鸣人，他从后面扔了一根通电的钢叉过去，鸣人没有注意背后，被捅了个正着，一下抽搐倒地，其他人趁机一拥而上，把鸣人捆得结结实实，只有樱享有的颈带也给上了。

被捆得像个毛毛虫的鸣人一点也没有平静下来，他的额头在流血，嘴角也裂开了，尽管如此还是大声喊着：“永不放弃！永不放弃！这就是我的忍道！”

樱呆呆地看着鸣人，第一个想法是他的妄想症已经超过了井野，第二个想法是他说的话真的好中二，简直不忍耳闻，她的脚趾都蜷了起来。

好在蠍医生似乎也失去了兴趣，抱着她离开了混乱的礼堂门口。拐弯之前樱往那边看了最后一眼，只见鸣人被压在地上，纷乱的腿中间他的一只眼睛还死死地盯着她。

到了蠍的办公室，他把樱放在她惯常坐的那把椅子上。樱发现他的办公桌后面多了一个非常大的立斗橱，于是她问道：“蠍医生，后面是什么？”

蠍往身后看了一眼，然后转回来漫不经心地笑了一声。“是你最好不要看的东西。”

他这么说以后樱规规矩矩地收回视线。

蠍医生从不知道什么地方拿出来一大堆木片和工具什么的，樱猜想这些东西与他的人偶制作爱好有关。接下来果不其然，他开始细化那些看上去是腿和胳膊的东西。

只要不去那个阴暗的餐厅和床铺，樱觉得怎样都是好的。她坐在那里看着蠍把这些东西打磨抛光，也不敢说话，怕他忽然想起来要对她做什么。

蠍也一声不吭地做手上的事情。就在樱以为今天就会这样一直呆到回房间以后，蠍忽然把木头和工具都收了起来，抬头看她。

樱没有立刻把头低下去，她甚至看了一会儿那双琥珀色的眼珠。

“你在看什么？”他问。

“你的眼睛。”樱诚实地回答。

“你看到了什么？”蠍继续问。

“什么也没有。你的眼睛看起来像是假的。”樱说出自己心中所想。蠍看起来很是愉悦，虽然他没有表现得很明显，但樱能看出来那张慵懒的面容微微的变化。

自己可能讨到了好处。樱正开心地这么想，蠍已经站起身走过来，俯身抱起她往阴暗的过道走。

樱失望地塌下眉毛，低声说：“今天还不能走吗？”

蠍低低地笑了起来：“只要我还在这里，你就哪里也去不了。”

她听不出其中的深意，只能任由自己被送上餐桌，切成一片片喂进他口中。然后是轮回的第无数次重演，黑暗和白色的房间。

时间仿佛被缝上了一样压缩，转眼她又喝了药来到自由活动的草地，看到鼻青脸肿身上还有各种焦痕的鸣人蹲在她坐的石头旁边挖土。

樱走过去坐下，她觉得浑身都酸软，不仅仅是药剂的原因。睡过去之前她问鸣人：“你昨天怎么了？还有，跟我说的话是什么意思啊？”

鸣人抬头看她，想了半晌露出一个见牙不见眼的灿烂笑容：“我说了什么吗？我忘了。”

樱翻了个白眼把头搁在膝盖上。她就知道会是这样。

TBC.


	5. 伍

樱住的这条走廊，有七个房间，包括走廊尽头的那一个。有时候她跟着鼻钉医生出门时正好也能遇上这条走廊的其他人出门，所以渐渐的这五个人她都知道了。但是走廊尽头的那个房间里面住着谁她一次也没有见过。

她猜测那其实是个空房间，但是间或她入睡晚一点的话会听到那个房间里传来低沉的嘶吼声，连绵不断，颤抖沙哑。她的房间是走廊里的最后一个，再往旁边就是那个和他们方向不同的密室，大概不会听错。

这种声音并不常有，近来才开始打扰她的睡眠。樱总想问问小南医生，但每当早晨到来时，小南医生进来做的第一件事就是给她喂药，随即她就再也问不出一个完整的句子。

再往后就是思绪飘飞的漫游，一直到鼻钉医生在钟声中出现，把她带到蠍医生那里去，她才能渐渐想起一点前面的事情。

蠍医生开始喜欢在她面前长期做他的人偶活，樱坐在旁边看久了，开始学着递一点工具给他，多少参与到这件事当中去。可是后来她发现当她伸向一把锉刀的手慢了一点，那锉刀就自己腾空飞起落到蠍医生手上的时候，终于明白了自己的帮助对他而言无关紧要，于是又变成了单纯地坐在他旁边看。

她坐久了腰就疼，毕竟每天不停的弯折折腾大概是个人都受不住，所以进入这个昏黄的房间规规矩矩坐十分钟以后樱就会趴在干净的桌面上，下巴撑着手无精打采地看着蠍医生改进那些肢体。

蠍医生这时候很少说话，至少樱的记忆中没有他在这个时候说话的例子。她也不敢开口打扰他，更不敢动那些精巧的零件和机关。樱对于这些东西要如何运作一无所知，只觉得很厉害而已。

任何一个齿轮的沟槽，插合的契点，都需要他全神贯注去做，樱看着他工作时的眼睛，心想这大概是非常耗费精力的事情。有一次她终于忍不住问：“蠍医生，你做这些干什么？”

蠍头也不抬：“以后会有用的。”

“诶——”樱实在不知道他做这么多人偶能有什么用。而且她见过的都是肢体零件，也从来没见过头部什么，难道是做一堆无头人偶出来去拍恐怖片吗？樱认真地猜测。

蠍手边的木料滑动，发出低沉的嘶啦声，这声音触动了樱的神经，让她终于猛然想起了第七个房间的问题。反正刚才已经说话了，蠍医生看上去也没有被打扰，樱就继续问：“蠍医生，你知道我隔壁那个房间，就是方向跟我不一样的那个里面，住的是谁吗？”

蠍停下了手头的动作，抬头看她。樱正在把玩一块木头废料，察觉到他幽深的目光，便小心地放下那块不规则的木头，直起腰背，再次垂头坐好。

“你为什么问这个？”但蠍医生的声音永远都这么平静无波，语调里面还有点懒散。

“因为晚上啊，有时候，”樱说着说着就开始用手比划，仿佛怕别人不明白一样，“我能听到那个房间的声音，好像有人在里面——叫，很大声。”

“你怕吗？”比划间她忽然看见蠍的眼神，在昏黄的灯光下闪烁着美丽的宝石光芒，鲜少这样灼灼地盯着她。更多的时候他的眼睛像不会反光的深渊，凝视着她迫使她坠入其中。

如果这时候说怕的话，不会被邀请和他住在一起吧？樱莫名其妙地想着，立刻摇了摇头，说：“不怕。”

蠍笑了笑，把桌子上的东西都收进了不知名的地方，然后随手把一卷卷起来的卷轴放在手边的架子上。樱看着他的动作哀叹接下来又是她最不喜欢的治疗环节，蠍却没有站起身，他坐在办公桌后面，往椅子上一靠，他们之间的距离瞬间远到她不可捉摸。

完全隐没在黑暗中的蠍医生只有那双美丽的眼睛还有些许冷光，他看着樱低声说：“那里关着从古至今最顽固的叛逆者，一个强大的人，从未向任何力量屈膝的存在，我们把他称为——宇智波斑。”

樱点了点头。这么说来，这个宇智波斑病得很重。“不能让他出去走走吗？”樱怜悯地问，“他的声音听起来很痛苦。”

蠍又笑了，这次不是那种无声的、勾起唇角的微笑，而是真正笑出了声音。樱觉得他是在嘲笑自己的愚蠢，但他没有说出来，只是站起身走到她身边把她抱起来向餐桌走。

自知躲不过的樱安静地蜷缩在他怀里，耳朵靠着没有心脏跳动声的胸腔。但声波带来的振动仍然能让她感知，蠍开口的时候她甚至能从那个可能是空的腔子里听到鼓荡的回声：

“他们永远不会放他出来的，小丫头，永远不会。”

*

樱在哗啦啦的水声中醒来。她微微睁开眼睛的一条缝，看到暗蓝色的空间，黑色的天花板上隐隐有晃动的蓝色水纹光晕。

转动眼珠，她从上下眼皮的缝隙中看到有人站在自己身旁，正将水淋到她身上。比幽静的深蓝稍微温和一些的发色让樱认出了这个人是谁，也明白了自己在哪里。

这里是公共浴室，小南医生在给自己洗澡。

也是，自己每天早上醒来都是清清爽爽的，鼻钉医生总不能把她带回来以后还给她清理了吧。但原来是小南医生一直在帮自己洗澡，真是个好人。樱迷糊地感激。她想说一句感激的话来着，但是张开嘴的动作一下变得很困难，她只好徒劳地收回尝试，准备明天早上再说——如果她还记得的话。

水流撞击皮肤的时候樱察觉到这是冷水，没有温度，但是她也并不感觉冷。小南医生的手很温柔，把她浑身上下都仔细清洁了一遍，更是在那过度使用的地方停留良久。

病人在医生面前是没有隐私的。

樱眯着眼睛空洞地看着天花板，忽然想到这整个医院里的医生恐怕都知道蠍医生对自己的治疗是什么，但他们没有一个人觉得不妥，纵使自己有时在漩涡中感到痛苦，也没有人会出来质疑一下蠍医生的疗法是否有效。

蠍医生，蠍医生……

最近，他在自己身上做的事情好像更见重手。从前她昏迷过去再醒来就是恍如隔世的第二天，现在她甚至会在过度的尖锐酸痛中醒来，低头看到自己的小腹被顶起了一个形状。

无论大脑怎样告诉她不能反抗医生的治疗，她的身体还是开始自救反抗。樱隐约觉得蠍医生很喜欢她直率的拒绝，这样他就能狠狠把她的拒绝折断扔到地上，以更加无法反抗的力量压制她再来一轮。

她在无法逃脱的桎梏中哭泣低吟，问他什么时候才能结束，蠍医生肯定会吻一吻她汗湿的脖颈，然后说：“也许你应该努力让我射精。”

她努力是没用的，必须要让他自己达到巅峰，畅快淋漓地射在她体内。

凉凉的液体进入让她瞬间放松下来陷入最后的昏厥，醒来就躺在浴缸里了。

小南医生的手忽然停了下来，她起身走了出去，踩在湿漉地面上的啪嗒声在空荡荡的公共浴室中带着回声一点一点远离。

难道是沐浴乳用完了去拿新的来吗？樱想。

但是她很久很久都没有回来，久到樱开始觉得无聊，手脚也差不多能动，她就坐了起来，呆呆地在浴缸里面坐了一会儿。小南医生还是没有回来。

不会是晓的沐浴乳用完了吧。樱很担心。她喜欢那种香味，如果用完了重新采买的话还不如不用。

可能过了十分钟，半小时，一小时以后，樱终于从浴缸中站起来，哗啦一声带起大股的水流，先冲击在她身上，随后撞向浴缸边缘，哗啦冲下去，形成不小的水帘。她从浴缸里爬了出来，看到这里既没有鞋也没有衣服，也不介意，直接这样往外走。

推开公共浴室的门，外面的过道吹进来一股凉风，樱这才觉得有些冷。好在开门带来的空气流动也就这么一下，她走出去以后封闭的走廊里就再没有一阵风刮到她身上。

樱就这么赤身裸体慢悠悠地走着，丝毫不担心等会儿回来的小南医生找不到她。反正身后还有湿漉漉的一排脚印，他们能顺着这个发现其实她是在往自己的房间走。樱也不知道自己是怎么开始认识了这座迷宫建筑里面的路，不过她确实知道在哪个地方需要怎么拐弯。

她终于来到了那条熟悉的走廊，六个房间，最后一间是自己的。樱松了一口气，心想终于能回房间休息了。可是她高兴地走过去一拉门把手，却发现房门锁着。

自己的房间，自己竟然因为没有钥匙被锁在门外。樱沮丧地坐下来背靠着房间门，双手抱膝，脸埋在膝盖中间，像个被遗弃的小动物。

此时她听到了沙哑的呼吸声，仿佛就在耳边。

樱转头看去，第七个房间近在咫尺。她犹豫了一会儿还是站起来走过去，踮起脚把眼睛凑近门上的玻璃。

里面黑洞洞的，什么都看不见。

门忽然咚一声响，樱惊得后退一步。好像有什么东西从里面撞到房门上。

“……谁在外面？”

樱从来没有听过这样低沉的声音，仿佛裹挟着地狱的风，明明隔着门也有慑人的凉意吹到脸上。但她认为不理会太不礼貌，于是战战兢兢地回答：“我是樱，住在你隔壁的。”她急切地加上后半句，希望对方能有一些好感。

“樱？呵呵呵呵……”门后的人——蠍说是宇智波斑——笑了几声又戛然而止，声音更加严厉：“我问你的全名是什么。”

樱愣住了，她好像很久没有想到过自己的全名，一直到此刻被问起才发现自己的姓氏在脑海中如此模糊不清。

“连自己姓字名谁都忘了吗？”那个声音轻蔑地说。

樱低头皱眉，绞尽脑汁地思索，忽然如同一道亮光划过落尘的角落，她激动地一拳砸在门上：“春野！我叫春野樱！”

“春野樱。”对方似乎满意了一点，接着又问：“你在这里做什么？”

“我是病人。”樱回答道，“我来这里接受治疗。”

宇智波斑沉默良久，久到樱以为他不会再开口说话，这时房间里忽然爆发出惊天动地的笑声，鬼哭狼嚎一般。樱比刚才还要害怕地后退三步，此刻心中已经完全没有了与隔壁房间的邻居友好相处的打算。

“你果然病的不轻。”他最后说。

樱不服气地撇了一下嘴，心想你这种被关在这里自由活动都没有的人有什么资格说我。她转身准备坐回自己房间门口等着小南医生或者鼻钉医生找到她，但还没迈出第一步，恢复低沉的男声又说：“小姑娘，你想知道真正的‘晓’是什么样的吗？”

樱不想理他，但又觉得走开不好，于是保持着即使房门炸开自己也能够躲避的距离说：“这里是医院，我知道这里是什么地方。”

“眼之所见，并非真实。”男人说。

“那你说，怎么样才能看到真实？”樱只不过敷衍地随便一问，她并不相信自己呆了这么长时间的晓有什么不真实的地方。

“不要把自己当成病人的时候，你就能看到真实。”

樱确定了他是在胡说八道，她决定保持最后的客气，耐心地说：“我每天都要吃药，还要到我的主治医生那里看诊，我不是病人是什么呢？”

“你过来。”宇智波斑忽然用命令的语气说。

樱打了个哆嗦。她觉得自己不必听从他的命令，但双腿竟然像有了自己的意识一样慢慢挪动过去。

“伸手。”命令在继续，樱也鬼事神差地伸出一只手贴在玻璃上。

幽蓝的光从黑暗中如同尸骸上舞动的磷火飘起，慢慢飞到她的手掌处，然后钻了进去。樱惊叫一声收回手，反复看着手心手背，却什么都没发现，只能看到自己蓝色的血管。

“现在，你可以选择做一个病人，或者不是。”宇智波斑的声音变得懒散。“走吧，小丫头。”

樱浑身一抖，猛地睁开眼睛。

黑暗的天花板，幽蓝的波纹光，滴滴答答的回响着的滴水声。这里是公共浴室，她躺在浴缸里，小南医生还没有回来。

樱茫然地抬起手，一滴硕大的水珠跟着她的动作诡异地上升，停在空气中晃动不已。

TBC.


	6. 陆

七点三十，她还有整整半个小时的时间。樱睁着眼睛看着天花板，此时耳边安安静静的，没有滴水声，也没有诱导的低语和暧昧的喘息。今天她醒的很早，这段时间她醒得越来越早，留给她回忆的时间也越发充裕。

不过此刻她没有去回忆自己的病友和上周的晚饭，她的脑海中一直只有那个在公共浴室中悬浮不动的水球。这是“宇智波斑”给予她的能力，樱对此惊讶而且疑惑。

他说这是给自己的选择，但是她不明白自己得到的究竟是什么，又要怎么选择。

她缓慢的思考一直都没有得出结果，一直到八点整，小南医生他们进来，把放着药剂的推车停在她跟前，对她说：“樱，吃药了。”

我每天都要吃药，还要到我的主治医生那里看诊，我不是病人是什么呢。

自己说的话忽然在脑海中重现，樱在此刻隐约觉察到所谓“病人”的本质——吃药，看病。

选择不做一个病人，那就不吃药，不看病。

樱看着小南纤细苍白的手指捏着那杯液体接近，心里来来回回苦恼。不吃药在晓是不对的，他们会“不正常”，影响别的病友生活，说不定还有不同程度的伤害别人的倾向。樱习惯了不给别人带来麻烦，她不知道被告知“有严重暴力倾向，破坏力极大”的自己是否应该让别人面临自己失控的险境，毕竟上次被鸣人推倒的地方现在还在隐隐作痛。

眼之所见，并非真实。

黑洞洞的门背后那位据说是史上第一叛逆者之人的话从她灵魂深处响起，樱眨了眨眼睛，张开嘴让小南医生把药液倒进口中。

然后她开始抽搐，整整五分钟，坐在床边等着一切平息，和过往的不知道多少个早晨一样，结束以后带出去自由活动。

这几天天气晴朗，泥土干燥，挖泥土对于鸣人来说终于失去了最有趣的那一部分。他开始到处晃荡，在樱出来之前跟各种愿意理他或者不愿意理他的人搭讪。不过他不在乎，随便找个人自言自语也可以。

阳光明媚，蓝天白云，他最开心的时候。

佐助站在树下面看天，鸣人走过去站在他身边。佐助的眼珠转动看了他一眼又转回去，鸣人没有马上开口，两人就沉默着肩并肩。

“佐助。”鸣人忽然叫了他一声，佐助冷淡地没有回应。

“你说，是螺旋丸比较厉害还是千鸟比较厉害？”鸣人煞有介事地问，随后他正兴高采烈地自己判定说：“果然还是螺旋丸——”

“千鸟。”佐助仍然看着树缝中的天空，淡淡地、直接了当地说。

“喂！你凭什么这么说！”鸣人叉着腰很不服气。

佐助又不说话。

鸣人短暂地生气了一会儿以后被一只蝴蝶吸引了注意力，于是他跟着蝴蝶离开了佐助站着的这棵树，佐助纹丝不动地站在树影中。蝴蝶是很常见的白翅小蝶，高高低低飞得不平稳。鸣人不想抓它，只是痴痴地跟在后面，很快被一个东西绊住了脚。

他向前一扑，差点摔倒。站直的时候蝴蝶已经不知飞到了那里去，只有一个人正自下而上皱眉瞧着他。

鸣人伸手抱住她的脖子，如同七八岁的少年：“樱酱！”

“松开点，我喘不过气了。”樱第一次有力气将他的胳膊从自己的脖子上掰下来，鸣人松开以后手足无措地站在原地，仿佛不让抱抱她的话现在就没有值得思考和做的事情了。然后他看到樱的下巴在阳光下竟然在闪光，于是蹲下身在她面前说：“樱酱，你下巴上有东西。”

樱摸了摸下巴，不介意地说：“我不知道，可能是刚才睡觉流的口水吧。”她看上去很不舒服，皱着眉没有精神，不是睡醒的没精神，而是——

鸣人不懂，他只是看了樱一会儿，然后坐到她身边，然后伸手拽住她的肩膀按在他的大腿上：“乖，乖，睡觉吧，樱酱。”

樱被他拽得头晕目眩，真的没有动，就侧躺在他的腿上。小南医生给她喂药的时候她竟然鬼事神差地就那么将流进口腔的药液凝结成了一个长条的水球停在喉咙那儿，然后自己抽搐了五分钟。

这没什么难的，樱自己会计数，又早就对肌肉会怎样抽动十分了解。但她首先得以确定的是手脚肌肉连续抽动五分钟确实是足以让整个人感到疲劳的事，到现在她都有点缓不过来。同时药物的戒断反应让她比吃药的时候更加难受，头疼和反胃感一阵一阵侵袭，奇怪的画面在眼前闪来闪去，她闭着眼睛浑身发凉，太阳也照不暖。

“鸣人……”她忽然低声叫着轻轻在自己肩膀上拍动的青年的名字，鸣人温柔地回应：“樱酱？”

“给我讲讲吧，木叶的故事……”她闭着眼睛，脸色苍白，语气细软轻微，仿佛病中请求长辈怜爱的孩子，希望在温暖的阳光下将勇者斗恶龙，正义战胜邪恶的故事听上一遍又一遍。

“好啊。”他清朗的声音将那一段晓的每个人都被强行灌输过无数次的崎岖传奇娓娓道来：“远古有妖狐，其身负九尾……”

这一次樱不仅仅是听着，她在那些鸣人囫囵过去的混沌时不时补充两句。但她的补充也断断续续不合逻辑，中间还是很多地方搭不上边。钟声响起时，两人一起完成了这个故事。

“……英雄们第一次落败，被关进黑暗之中。以上就是木叶的故事。”鸣人笑嘻嘻地做了总结，就像这结局是皆大欢喜，人人幸福。

樱点点头，摇摇晃晃地站起来走到白色建筑的门洞里。鼻钉医生在那里等她，现在她要去蠍医生那里。

*

樱站在这条走廊唯一一扇门门口，侧目看了一下站在转弯口看着自己的鼻钉医生。他总是那样面无表情，把她带来带去，从来不多说话，也不多做什么，只是因为她不认识路而存在。

“医生。”她忽然向他喊了一声，鼻钉医生没有落点的目光慢慢落到她身上。她从来没有在这个地方叫过他。

“你一直在这里吗？还是等差不多治疗结束的时候会过来接我？”樱露出笑眯眯的表情，轻松随意地问。

鼻钉医生看了她一会儿，慢慢回答道：“我一直在这里。”

“哦，这样把啊。”樱露出恍然大悟的神情，然后转身对他鞠了一躬，这才推开了蠍医生办公室的门。

今天的办公室，竟然是光明敞亮的。樱眯着眼睛去看旁边巨大的落地窗，从来不见拉开的窗帘此刻静悄悄地堆叠在窗户两旁，她发现那窗帘布的底端绣着成片艳红的细长的花。可能是太久没有拉开的原因，此刻房间里的灰尘味很重，樱甚至能看到照进来地光线中成团的尘埃在不规律地悠悠舞动。

蠍医生站在窗户旁边往下看，她隐约能看到外面就是绿草如茵的场地，从这个角度应当可以看到中央的大石块。

樱臆想到，从前蠍会在这个地方盯着她吗？这厚重艳丽的窗帘缝隙中，是否曾探出他琥珀石一样的眼睛？

“今天过得怎么样？”蠍靠着窗户低声问。

“挺好的。”樱站在门口回答，“鸣人给我讲了木叶的故事。”

“哦。也说给我听吧。”蠍漫不经心地看着窗外，阳光打在他苍白的脸上，从侧面看他的眼珠就像猫的眼球，过分透明清澈，冷莹莹的。

樱想了一会儿说：“我忘了。”

蠍微笑了一下，没有责怪她，只看向她颔首，示意她过来。

樱听话地走了过去，蠍伸手揽住她宽大白色病服下的腰，低头吻她。这是他们第一个在阳光下的吻，也一点都不贪婪，矜持温和地保留在唇齿的摩擦范围内，她觉得此刻的自己不是被大快朵颐的正餐，而是餍足之后需要耐心品尝的甜点。这样的温柔让她恍惚，连他直接贴在腰上的手似乎都有了温度。

他离开的时候樱眯着眼睛轻声喘息，无论是什么样的吻，她总是难以学会在他接近的时候换气。

蠍低头看着靠在胸前无力的女人，轻声问：“你进来的时候，在看什么？”她在门口站了很长时间，既不叫他，也不坐下。

“在看窗帘上的花。”樱抬头看着他说，“我没有见过这种花。”

蠍垂眼看了看脚边细长弯曲的花瓣纹样，一只手摸着她的头发说：“这是曼珠沙华，传说开在黄泉路边的花。”

“为什么没有叶子呢？”樱不知道还能问什么，只是在随口搪塞他的问题罢了。

“曼珠沙华三千年一落叶，三千年一落花。花落叶生，叶落花生，花叶永不相见。”蠍笑了一声，“这是被诅咒的东西。”

樱想问他为什么要选择有这样纹样的窗帘，其实她更想知道的是什么地方会做这种不吉利的东西。但门口传来急促的敲击声，樱不熟悉的声音响起：“蠍大人，小南大人那边请你马上过去一趟。”

蠍没有应，那人却也没有说第二遍。樱抬头看着他问：“小南医生叫你呢，蠍医生。”

“嗯，我知道。”他松开抱着她腰的手，走到桌子旁边在一杯液体那里指了指，“把这个喝了，等会儿会有人来送你回去。”

“哦，好的。”樱点点头，蠍最后看了她一眼，然后推门离开了办公室。

樱走到小杯子旁边，里面是和她每天早上起来喝的如出一辙的淡黄液体。她看了一会儿，伸手把里面的液体一点一点蘸出来，涂抹在自己的胳膊和小腹上。很快药水就在她的皮肤上蒸发，没有留下任何痕迹。她坐到自己一惯坐的椅子上，不同的是现在没有主治医生坐在面前用幽深的眼光打量她或者摆弄他的人偶。

明明现在房间里光明灿烂，她却不如在昏黄的灯光下更有安全感。这个办公室仿佛在无限增大，只有她一个人坐在空荡荡的中央，前无出口，后无退路。

忽然前方传来咔啦一声响动，樱受惊之下出了一身冷汗。她抬眼看去，那里是放了有一段时间的巨大橱柜。

外面没有任何脚步声传来，静悄悄的，樱想鼻钉医生恐怕根本就没有在那里等她，或者刚才那人来说的大事件也把他调集走了。于是她站起来，走到橱柜旁边，没怎么犹豫就拉开了厚重的木门。

橱柜中站着一个秀美的男性，垂眸颔首，红色的头发暗沉沉的。他的一切都与自己的主治医生如出一辙，唯一不同的是，他的胸口有一个空洞，从那个空洞樱可以看到橱柜背面的木头。

他的一节手指掉在脚下，就在刚才发出惊吓她的响动。

TBC.


	7. 柒

有一种说法是，人在听到了某一种符合逻辑的详细描述时，往往会存入大脑深处，然后在混乱时不自觉地把自己代入其中，坚信自己曾经在这样的描述下出现，以防止支离破碎的大脑错乱。比如鸣人的木叶故事，其中有一个强大的怪力女忍，冲锋陷阵，救死扶伤，她叫春野樱，于是被自己这个充满臆症和狂想的精神病讨来了身份，套在自己身上。

思绪到达如此地步时，春野樱已经停止吃药第三天。她快要习惯了每天六点醒来，清醒无事可做，呆呆地看着天花板。现在她不需要每天费力去回忆前一天，大前天以至于更早的事情，只要她睁开眼睛就有各种各样的场景和故事涌入她的脑海中。学习、战斗，保护与被保护，杀戮和被屠杀，除了连接不畅的缺失以外，这一切都与她从鸣人那里听到厌烦的“木叶故事”如出一辙。

自己难道是因为没有吃药而陷入了和漩涡鸣人一样的幻境吗？樱首先是这么想的。随后她又想起公共浴室里悬浮的水珠，和自己到了自由场地后悄悄吐出的凝结成块的药水。

这种能力效果诡异地与鸣人所描述的忍术和“查克拉”相符。

樱静静地躺在床上，脑海中的记忆因为过于繁杂而不易找寻，时不时闪动过一帧，有时她能抓住，有时什么也看不到，只剩下一片黑暗。

她扭头看了看白色的圆角闹钟——原来她从没注意过它是圆角的——现在是六点十分。时间对她而言也从未流淌得如此缓慢，不像从前，如梦似幻，一转脖子已经是八点。

樱很想再去问一问关在隔壁房间的宇智波斑，自己看到的这一切究竟是更加疯狂的幻境还是混浊海水下隐隐约约的暗礁。她相信自己有离开床榻的能力，不知从什么时候开始，脖子上的颈带和身上的束缚衣似乎没有了什么效果，她感觉只是一张纸盖在身上，只要稍微用力就能撕碎。

但是她没有这么做，她下意识觉得自己不能这么做，告诉晓的所有人，这些让春野樱乖顺了不知道多久的东西已经完全失去了对她的束缚力。

不过除此以外她似乎没有别的机会能靠近隔壁的房间。樱为此而苦恼，更加奇怪的是，自从自己从斑那里得到了“查克拉”以后，就算她夜里撑着睡得再晚也没有听到过那野兽一样的低沉嘶吼了，不知道是不是把力量让渡给了她的原因。

偌大的晓，除了自己这样的精神病就是对他们铁面无私的医生，樱茫然无措，不知道自己还有什么地方可以求得一个解释。

漫长而没有结果的两个小时过去，小南医生到来，樱默默地循规蹈矩，完美地饰演了药物反应，仍然选择了没有吃药。

现在她的戒断反应已经稍微缓解了一些，以至于坐在场地中央的大石头上休息的时候除了普通的生理舒适以外已经没有了病理性的困倦。但她仍然把头埋在膝盖中间像只樱色松鼠一样蜷缩着晒太阳，她知道远处的窗帘后也许有个人在盯着她的一举一动。

过了她理应表现出的迟钝时间以后樱眯着眼睛抬起头向四周看去。在靠近白色建筑的庭院那里有一棵月桂树，快要秋天了，树上开始有一连串一连串的小结，说明大概数月以后要开这么多的花。

她盯着那粗糙的树皮看了半晌，忽然想起蠍办公室里那个精致的人偶。他垂首站在黑洞洞的壁橱中，灰尘随着她打开门的动作在他周身打转，那一刻樱似乎也闻到了月桂的清香，不知道那个明显拼装的人偶是否是用月桂木雕刻而成。

月桂树后面有人走出来，樱眯眼看去，只见佩恩院长带着小南等一众人走了出来，仍旧是视察，然后会是大礼堂的演说。

察觉到樱的目光，佩恩转过来看她。樱在这一刻忽然察觉到总是面无表情盯着病人看的佩恩其实非常恐怖，到底为什么自己会觉得他是个和蔼的院长啊。

他们两个对视了整整两个呼吸，佩恩抬脚向这边走了过来。当他停在樱面前的时候她只能抬头看着这在自己面前投下了一片阴影的高大男人。

“樱，”他说话的语调没有任何起伏，就像一台冰冷的机器，听从命令转达而已，“最近过得好吗？”

樱眯着眼睛，似乎辨别了一会儿背光站在自己面前的人是谁，然后迟缓地微笑了一下说：“佩恩院长，谢谢你，我最近过得很好。如果能不用戴颈带就更好了，我早上起床脖子的肌肉总是很难受。”到后面她的声音几乎有些委屈，佩恩微微点头，转过一半身对跟在后面的小南说：“半个月以后，可以不用再给她戴颈带了。”

小南的脸色犹豫片刻，但很快点头接受了佩恩的指令。佩恩再问樱她是否有什么不适的地方时她快乐地表示没有，于是他走到了别的病人那里。

樱看着佩恩停在井野面前，转回头闭上眼睛枕在自己的膝盖上。

月桂树皮的香味在鼻间消散了，她现在能闻到的只有被太阳照射到散发出微微呛人的土腥气还有肥硕的野草苦涩的气息。夏秋之交还没有什么花朵开放，这片她不知道自由活动了多久的土地终于迎来了除了枯草遍地的冬日外最寂寞的时节。

*

今天佩恩的演说没有顺利结束。

樱低垂着头，其实专注地听着他细说晓之和平，所有病人也都在礼堂中昏昏欲睡听他说话的时候，忽然一个医生脚步匆匆地走上台。其他人丝毫注意不到、也无所谓佩恩的声音何时停了下来，樱却从中间的一排看到他的脸色瞬间变得很糟糕，随后低语几句，带着小南一起离开了礼堂。

鼻钉医生等几个孔武有力的医生留下来让他们依次出去，大家也都浑浑噩噩游魂一般听从移动，樱左顾右盼间发现鸣人不在他们中间。那头金发无论何时都耀眼异常，所以她能轻易确定这个礼堂里少了个本应该在的人。

她跟着队伍缓慢地走出礼堂，鼻钉医生找到她，说今天的演说结束得很早，仍然要到他们各自的主治医生那里去接受治疗。

樱乖乖地跟着他走过那三道弯。每次转弯之前她都在心中说：这里要转弯了。然后鼻钉医生确实马上转动方向，同时扭头确定她已经跟了上来，樱仍然走得很迟缓，需要他时不时停下来等待。

两人到达最后的走廊，鼻钉医生和往常一样站在那里示意樱自己过去。这次她没有停留，也没有说什么话，走过去拧开了门把手。

办公室中恢复了主体的黑暗和昏黄的灯光，蠍医生坐在后面，正把身上的白色外褂脱下来挂在架子上。

樱看了他一会儿，站在门口不出声。

蠍走过来微微弯腰轻轻用拇指抹过她的脸，就像将一套玻璃工艺品上的灰尘抹去。然后他让樱坐到她一惯做的位置上以后说：“我要出去一趟，你在这里等我。”

樱点点头，双手放在膝盖上，一副将保持这个姿势等待他回来的模样。蠍看了她一会儿，起身走出房间门，咔嚓一声将门上锁。

樱坐了一分钟，这一分钟里她就单纯地盯着办公桌后面的橱柜。一分钟过去以后她轻松地站起身走到橱柜旁边打开门。

那个人偶纹丝未动，以一种哀婉的姿态垂首站在柜中，手指仍然和上次她合上柜门时一样掉落在脚边。樱伸手摸了摸他冰凉的脸庞，身体因此前倾，探进橱柜，月桂木的香气浓郁了些许，萦绕在她鼻中。

“蠍……”她不带敬称地自言自语。人偶没有任何应答，安静地站在那儿。除了面容，他与自己那眼神冰凉着做火热之事的主治医生没有任何相似之处，这样清秀的容貌隐匿在黑暗之中甚至让人怜惜。

她认认真真地看了他许久，脚步微微移动的时候不小心踢到了橱柜底部，发出空洞的咚一声响。

樱低下头，试探性地又轻轻踢了一脚，发出的回声仍然意味着木头背后不是实木，而是有别的空间。她蹲下身，在灯光照不到的底部摸索良久，隐约碰到一条凹槽。没有半分犹豫，樱抠住那凹槽向外拉动。

随着嘭——咔的轻微爆响，木板缝中间爆出一股浓重的灰尘，樱没有回避，那些灰尘一半被她吸入肺中，另一半随着清咳又回归了空气。这中间她的眼睛一眨未眨，看着在昏暗的室内逐渐清晰起来的暗格内部。

那是一个深色的卷轴，卷得很紧，但有被利刃洞穿的痕迹，紫色的水渍样湿痕遍布着卷轴周身。樱小心但毫无顾忌地将卷轴拿出来举在手上，发现了这是一个无法打开的卷轴，两面都被封死。虽然有所损坏，但她能识别出那封口上面支离破碎的一个字。

蠍。

TBC.


	8. 捌

樱终究没有等到蠍回到办公室来。背后的房门打开，她转过头看去时，鼻钉医生站在门口，巨大的身影在走廊的灯光下把阴影投射到她的脚边。他没有进来，就站在那里说：“到时间了，回房间。”

樱从自己的座位那里站起来，晃悠了一阵平衡久坐的身体。她跟在鼻钉医生身后，默默想着自己似乎从来没有在这个时间自己走回去过，所以从这样下落的角度几乎照亮了一整个走廊的夕阳之光她也从未曾见。两人一前一后走在柔光满布的白色砖地上，每一步都把落日余晖踩得彻底。

转过第二个弯时鼻钉医生停了下来，樱看着脚前一步的距离，慢慢向等着自己的男人靠近。一般来说他们还有三步距离的时候他就会继续向前走，但是这次没有。她抬头看去，鼻钉医生很高大，几乎遮住了她的整个视野，尽管如此，她还是看到有个人靠墙站在最后一个拐角那里。

蠍穿着红色的长外套靠在墙边双手抱胸闭着眼睛，就像长途跋涉而来的从容旅人，在一个平静的角落休息片刻。樱跟在鼻钉医生身后停下的那一刻他才睁开眼睛，淡淡地向这边看过来，然后站直身子慢慢开口说：“我来送她回去。”

鼻钉医生没有任何犹豫和反驳，几乎在蠍的这句话结束的瞬间就点头转身离开，仿佛受到了某种立即执行的指令。

樱转过头看着他走过前面那个转角，这才重新回身晃晃悠悠地走到蠍身边，这时她发现蠍穿的并不是红色的衣服，仍然是白的，只不过有东西溅在上面，大多数地方都变成了鲜艳的红色，意识到这一点的同时她闻到了很重的刺鼻味道，让她觉得很冲而且难闻，只能联想到腐败的枝叶和动物尸体。

不过她没想问他身上是什么，以及自己闻到的是什么味道，樱只是看着他说：“我应该在办公室等你的，蠍医生。他说你不会回来了。”

蠍比那个橱柜中的人偶稍微高一些，他低头看着樱，说道：“嗯，你应该等我，我说过我会回来。”

樱点点头：“以后你说让我等你，我就等你。”

蠍微笑了一下，樱觉得他最近微笑的次数在增多，虽然仍然是那种细小的弧度和漫不经心的态度，并非愉悦和快乐的笑容，但总让她觉得这比床上的他温柔些许。他转过身带着樱往她的房间走，前面还有最后一个转弯，但是因为樱走得非常慢，蠍一直与她肩并肩，所以这样短的一条走廊在夕阳下长得如同没有尽头。

当一个人走得如此缓慢的时候还有各种各样的可能，但是当他们两个人以同样的速度这样挪动，就有几分像垂暮老人，肩并肩走向散发着老旧气息的家。

等暖色的光渐渐灰暗变凉，他们终于到了樱的房间门口。蠍从口袋里拿出一把银色的钥匙打开门，很熟练，樱也知道了那些夜晚他是如何进入自己的房间的。蠍让她进去拿衣服。樱不明白地看着他迟缓地说：“我不知道衣服在哪里，平时都是小南医生帮我换的。”

蠍不置可否，走进房间四处环顾了一圈，然后走到离她的床最远的墙壁那里，蹲下身用同一把钥匙插入了她从未发现的一个钥匙孔，拉出一个很宽大的抽屉，从里面取出两件和她现在所穿的一模一样的白色宽大衣服。然后他又抽出来一条更大的织物，看上去像是一条床单。蠍把这些东西全部挂在臂弯中向门口走来。

樱站在原地看着他一系列的动作，忽然觉得他有点像给出门的孩子准备行李的父亲。

但这样可爱的想法在他带着她来到公共浴室的时候消散殆尽。

蠍在一个隔间的浴缸中放满一缸水，然后自己开始脱衣服。浴室的灯光有种迷离感，暗沉沉的，还不如水面反射的夜色。在蓝莹莹的光线中，樱眯着眼睛看到蠍身上，从锁骨一直划到肋骨后方的伤痕，尽管没有血色渗出，但大概是新伤。

当蠍浑身赤裸地站在樱面前，发现她仍然一动不动地站在原地以后，自然地走过来帮她脱衣服。他用两只手抓住樱的衣服下摆，低声说：“举手。”

樱举起手，上衣被他拉起来盖过脸，扯住头发向上刮过。终于整个衣领离开了她的脖子，樱在被弄乱的头发中睁开眼睛，定定地看着给自己脱衣服的男人。

蠍忽然停下了动作，他将手臂一收，樱的双手就被卡在脱到一半的上衣中，然后他的脖子向前倾，一低头就贴上她的嘴唇。

如果他想吻她，随时都可以，就算不被这上衣束缚住，她也不能也无力反抗。蠍却好像很喜欢樱被迫抬头挺胸的样子，他微微弯下腰，樱的脊背向后仰得更加厉害，几乎要反向弯折来承受他深入的吻。

好在蠍没有这样很久，片刻后就离开了她的嘴唇，然后粗暴快速地脱掉她浑身上下的衣服，将她放进水中，自己也跟着坐进去，坐在她身后，手横贯在她的胸下，让她躺在自己的怀里。

放满的浴缸水因此而噼里啪啦地溢出，光滑的地面上积起一大滩，樱从浴缸的边缘看到蠍的外套滑落在地上，不一会儿浸染着它的水就散开了一缕一缕的红色。

蠍应该是带她来洗澡的，但是他现在只是有一下没一下地抚摸她的身体，完全没有使用清洁用品的意思。樱觉得有点冷，当他带起的水流再一次撞到皮肤的时候她难以控制地哆嗦了一下。

“你冷吗？”蠍在她身后轻声说。

樱点点头，又摇摇头。她隐约感知到这水的温度和以往并没有不同，但从前她从不觉得冷。

一只手忽然从她的大腿根探入，揉开她在水中已经微微张开的花唇。

樱的腿小小地一抽搐，合上的轻微动作甚至被水波就轻易阻止。蠍微微挺身，从后面就着水流塞进了她的体内，让她情不自禁抓住浴缸边缘喉中短促一喘，指节用力得一泛白，然后又脱力地啪一声落回水中。因为有水液的润滑，尽管不够粘腻但还勉强顺利，蠍抽动几下，然后不快但很规律地插弄起来。

果然很快就热了。

樱无力地仰头靠着他的肩膀，口鼻在他的脖子那里不规则地喘息。浴缸很深，她的锁骨以下全在水中，胸腔被水压得呼吸不畅，被这样摆弄更是有钝钝的窒息感不断传来。

蠍的性器进得不深，至少现在樱不至于被那折磨人的酸痒刺激得神志不清。他的眼神看起来并未沉浸在这浴缸的性事中，只低头看着怀中女人被自己顶的一颤一颤的睫毛，一只胳膊撑在浴缸边上，手垂下来把玩她湿漉漉的头发，另一只手从她的腋窝下探出，揽着她的同时也在揉捏她小巧的乳房和乳头。

樱逐渐在这样温和无害的交合中感受到普通的快感，她一向不擅长于呻吟，此刻也只靠在蠍的肩头高高低低地喘息，间或因为喘息过快而发出喟叹一般的低哼。

蠍一向在肏她的时候游刃有余，这次更是。他一边在她体内进进出出，一边开口说话：“小姑娘，你喜欢这样吗？”

她的记忆有了串联能力，樱因为这个问题想起蠍问自己的其他关于“喜欢”的问题：

你喜欢这个人偶吗？

你喜欢这具人类的身体吗？

你喜欢这样吗？

明明作为病人，是不应当根据自己的喜好来回答医生的问题的，他们一定要遵从逻辑，实事求是。

樱低低地“嗯”了一声。

蠍垂头亲了亲她的额。

此时似乎在她来洗澡时永远只有她一个人的公共浴室传来开门声，有不止一个人走了进来。樱的头动了动，偏向开门的方向，蠍的动作丝毫未停，腰部开始用力将性器最粗硕的根部往她刚才还正正好的穴中抵。

脚步声逐渐接近，樱开始用两只手攀住浴缸边缘，努力抬起一点身体想要避开自己不再舒适的顶撞，但在水中，她借不上任何力就被按了回去钉在他的胯上。

脚步声停在她的斜前方，非常低沉的男人声音说：“洗澡吧，佐助。”

进来的是佐助。

樱只来得及认知到这一点，蠍的动作开始越来越快，浴缸中的水一波一波涌出边缘，她的喘息开始无法压制，回响在空荡荡的浴室中，同一个公共浴室的中的人恐怕都能听到。

“你比以前任何时候都要紧。”蠍贴着她的耳朵说，然后狠狠深顶了一下，“难道是有了莫名其妙的羞耻心吗？”

樱无法控制地缩起身体，无心回答他戏谑的问题，她的耳朵嗡嗡作响，最后的感知只有让自己穴口胀痛的男根抽动。她在向顶峰攀登，终于一僵，达到了高潮，蠍也少见地差不多同时将精液抵着她的子宫灌入。

当那凉凉的液体进入体内时，樱的头脑前所未有地清醒起来，她的视野也变得清晰，看到幽蓝的浴室顶上复杂的花纹。蠍的下巴抵着她的锁骨，缓缓抽动了几下将自己撤出来，然后终于给她和自己清洗一遍，再站起身率先走出浴缸，将一杯不知何时放在这里的淡黄色液体递给她：“喝掉这个。”

樱坐在因为他的出去而水位下降不少的水中，接过自己熟悉的药。蠍转身去拿毛巾，她无声地将药水倒进泡沫泛滥的洗澡水里，然后手腕抽搐，杯子咚一声也掉进水底。

蠍转身把抽搐着的樱抱出来放在浴缸边缘用毛巾擦干，给她穿上干净的衣服，自己则简单披上那条白色的床单。

做完这一切，樱心中还没有数完三百秒，蠍已经抱着她向门口走。

路过斜前方的隔间，樱从蠍的臂弯中抬起眼睛，看到佐助纹丝不动地坐在浴缸里，黑色的眼珠直直地看着她。另一个黑发男人站在一边闭着眼，长长的泪沟让他看起来沧桑无比。

带她回房间以后蠍没有离开，也没有给她穿束缚衣和颈带，就抱着她一起睡在窄小的单人床上，从后面把她抱在怀里。樱现在很清醒，没有一点睡意，一直到她认为蠍已经熟睡时仍然睁着眼睛。

“小姑娘，为什么不睡觉？”蠍忽然的问题让樱自然伸展的手指动了一下，她抿抿嘴唇说：“睡不着。床太小。蠍医生要和我一起睡的话明天让小南医生跟佩恩院长说要一张大床吧。”

蠍低低地笑了起来，他的双手微微用力，将樱从背对他的姿态转成面对自己，摸了摸她的脸说：“闭上眼睛，很快就不会清醒了。”

樱听了他的话闭上眼睛。当视觉消失时其他感官就越发敏锐，她闻到他身上没有一点月桂的香气，只有人类皮肤的气息，虽然他的身体也不热，却着实是有温度的。他放在自己腰上的手有茧，茧的位置和他平时摆弄锉刀和工具的地方完全一致。

并不是医生该有的手。

樱忽然想到。

没有了束缚衣和颈带，这个房间在她心中开始变得不自然，当以这样舒适的姿态躺在床上，强烈的违和感如同海浪，在冲击她大脑的礁石。门上唯一的窗户透进来微不足道的光，表现这里是个一旦锁上就不见天日的地方。

她第一次，从意识海深处冒出了可怕的想法：

当这里是医院，那么她是被善待的病人，被看护、照顾、治疗。

当这里是监狱，那么她是被禁锢的囚徒，被绑缚、压制、强暴。

樱在两种截然不同的猜测中矛盾重重，但正如蠍所说，一旦闭上眼睛，清醒很快就会离开，她最终还是昏昏沉沉睡在他凉凉的怀中。

第二天醒来，她仍然平整地被束缚在床上，蠍已经不见了踪影，樱进行了自己的思考功课，然后小南医生进来，倒给她一样的药水。

已经变得无聊的抽搐过程中，小南医生在和其他医生一起低声说事情，从前樱总是听不真切，但这次每一个字她都听得很清楚，就像硬生生凿进她的脑子里。

“鸣人的抗药能力已经越来越强，不能再放任下去了。”

“那么……那样做吗？”

“嗯，和纲手一样。”

“……”

“准备脑桥中断手术。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 坑边闲聊：我设定的脑桥中断手术为分开左右脑，使人变温顺但也失去人格的手术。


	9. 玖

樱的头脑一直在嗡嗡作响，她听不到别的声音，留意不到别的人，有关鸣人的一切疯狂而强行地涌到她面前，如同飞速前进的火车倒回隧道，记忆从如今到过往，前赴后继。 

被压倒在地上嘴角流血的鸣人，捧着花瓣笑得傻兮兮的鸣人，从白色建筑中茫然走出来的鸣人，托着螺旋丸的鸣人，吃拉面的鸣人，衣服上有破洞的鸣人，戴护目镜的鸣人……

木叶的漩涡鸣人。

“今天鸣人也没出来。”

蜂鸣声刷一下收干净，隧道到了尽头，樱坐在大石块上，病友们来回走动，阳光普照，绿草如茵。佐助蹲在她面前，和鸣人一样的位置，盯着他挖出来的土坑看，喃喃声像是自言自语而不是跟她说。

天气放晴了好多天，泥土干巴巴的，鸣人总是挖的这个坑里什么生物都没有，草根也被清理干净了。佐助从来不会跟鸣人一样做那些幼稚的事，樱的印象中甚至没见到他坐下过，他总是站在那里，看树，看天，看墙。

鸣人和佐助，是相生也相克的一体两面。樱盯着他略显柔顺的头发，忽然这么想。完全不一样的两个人，距离也不见得有多近的两个人，却奇怪得让她看到一个的时候必定会想到另一个。

樱的双手放在膝盖上，仍然是非常乖巧的坐姿，她看着佐助轻声说：“佐助，你知道这里是哪里吗？”

“是晓。”佐助低着头说。

“你知道你是谁吗？”

“是宇智波佐助。”

他说完自己的全名，抬头看她。樱看到那黑洞洞的眼睛里平静无波，但没有任何她在其他人眼中看到的空洞茫然，全无神志。昨天在公共浴室，他理应知道蠍对她做了什么，但他看上去很平静，就像昨天没有在浴室碰到她。

佐助有情感障碍，容易激动，所以一直在吃抑制情绪的大剂量药。

这是蠍告诉她的，所以佐助永远是个没有情绪的淡漠的人。这样一个淡漠的人，总是会在第一时间问鸣人为什么没有出来。

樱和他对视片刻，忽然说：“你相信我吗？”

佐助毫不犹豫地点了一下头：“我相信你。”

也不知道相信什么。

樱点点头，不再多问，自然地弯下腰伸手在他盯着的土坑中挖了一把土出来，然后抖着手腕把大颗的土块抖下去，没多久手中就只剩下一把干燥的碎土。樱直起腰把这一小把碎土递到佐助面前，柔声说：“吃下去。”

佐助看着她，伸出头，一句话都没问，就着她的手把这一把碎土卷入口中。他只伸着脖子，甚至没有用手托举，偏红的柔软舌头时不时扫过樱的手心。她的脊背在颤抖，最初她认为是这种被舔舐的痒意，随后她发现不是。

也许在还没有意识到的时候，她已经下了某个重要决定。不是在她坐在这块大石头上时，也不是在把这抷黄土递到佐助嘴边时，而是在听到鸣人将被执行脑桥中断的那一刻起，仍然在迷雾中晃悠不定的自我认知一下确定。就算不是正确的，她也要蒙头前进。

从这一刻开始，她决定自己不再是别人，就是一定要保护好珍爱之人的“春野樱”。

在这样的价值判断下，樱将周围所有人重新洗牌作出划分。整个晓，包括温柔的小南医生，严肃的佩恩院长，都是她新世界的“恶”，她浑浑噩噩相处不知多久的病友们，是共同沦陷在此处的同袍。一个一个清清楚楚。

红发的身影在她脑海中一闪而过——当轮到蠍的时候，樱察觉内心对这个人的感受一片空茫。

他是共犯，那么她恨他吗？

她说不出是，也说不出否。尽管如此，他的判决已经清晰地呈现在她的脑海中。

为了鸣人和木叶，他需要被清除。

*

蠍医生在与她单独见面时被叫出去变成了常有的事。他可能正在摆弄一个胳膊或者一条腿，然后樱背后就传来急促的敲门声，他去开门，轻声说两句话，对樱说一句等他回来就出去锁上门。

樱总是乖乖地坐在椅子上说好。有时候鼻钉医生会在差不多的时候开门叫她回房间去，樱就告诉他一定要在这里等蠍医生回来，仍然静静地坐在椅子上。于是一两次以后鼻钉医生也不再叫她，她就一个人在这个房间里呆上很久很久，最晚要半夜时分蠍才会回来。

当然，樱不是单纯地坐着。

在蠍出去一百二十秒以后的十分钟里，樱会打开办公桌后面橱柜的暗格，将那个老旧的蠍之卷轴拿出来，用他办公桌上堆着的东西修理。

她看了他这么长时间，如何将人偶核心修复这个问题没有多久就在心中形成了答案。

只进行十分钟，然后不管有没有进展，樱都会把卷轴放回暗格中，并把工具摆成原来的样子，角度也一丝不差。她不再打开橱柜，她知道那个被遗弃的人偶就一直站在里面。

这水下的行动进行得无声无息，从未被察觉，也是因为每次蠍回到办公室大概已经有些疲劳，往往不会再审视桌上的东西，而是一件一件都收起来。

樱有时会想，如果蠍其实会时不时看看那卷轴呢？他肯定会立刻发现被她动过，然后她，还有佐助在做的一切都会暴露，说不定到时候被压上手术台的就是他们三个人。

但是蠍什么都没说，也什么都没发现。他们日复一日做着和以往一样的事情，樱在床上忍耐着他对自己的索取，昏迷后回到自己的房间。唯一不同的是蠍似乎开始对她说的话多了一些，甚至她还在半昏迷的时候也能听到他连续的低语。

樱有点想知道蠍在说什么，但又隐约觉得自己不应该知道，后者的想法压过了前者，于是樱只当做从未听到。

小南他们的脸色开始变得不那么平静淡然，她早上给樱送药的时候甚至有了黑眼圈。樱仍然是个迟钝的“病人”，对一切皆是无知无觉的表现。他们的讨论内容变得越发紧迫，不过鸣人的手术听起来被推迟了不少，因为佐助大概也要被处理。

他们说着佐助不知道怎么回事，突然如鸣人一样产生了抗药性，而且有过之而无不及，就像药物再也不能对他产生作用了一样。

樱垂着头半阖着眼睛。他们当然不知道，佐助的胃里有一撮她的查克拉处理过的泥土，能够吸收所有吞咽下去的药水，分解成无效的成分。只要他们不切开佐助的躯干，就永远发现不了。

不过樱再也没有在自由活动的场地上见到这两个人，现在只有井野和卡卡西有时候会晃到她面前来。樱看着卡卡西手中拿着的书的封面，犹豫片刻终于还是缩着脖子什么都没说。

第七班的人，只有那两个应当名正言顺与众不同，如果卡卡西和自己也变得不一样，她不知道晓会怎么孤注一掷。

尽管见不到面，但樱知道无论是佐助也好，鸣人也好，都在奋力挣扎，将这固若金汤的晓活生生要撞出洞来。

佩恩倒仍旧永远是从容严肃的模样，樱坐在观众席上，听着他其实没有变化的演说，甚至三遍以后她已经能背下来。

晓致力于永远的和平……

他们不需要战斗，不需要争夺，也不需要思考……

正义秉持的秩序将使每一个人幸福下去……

“这就是和平。”佩恩说完他演说的最后一句。樱眯着眼睛仔细看去，想从他脸上看出他究竟是否真的从心眼里自认这是正确的。佩恩的眼睛很平静，脸部肌肉没有一丝震颤，身体站得很直，目光扫过礼堂中的每一个人。

他真的打心眼里相信自己说的是真理啊。

樱靠在椅背上喟叹一声，直到被叫起来离开，前往蠍那里。

蠍这次干脆不在，他的办公桌上放着药水，樱当着鼻钉医生的面喝下去，等他离开以后一点一点吐出来抹在皮肤上风干。

一百二十秒过去，樱站起身取出暗格中的卷轴。这个东西已经完全修好，只不过外表看起来还是脏兮兮的而已。

她拿起卷轴，站直身拉开橱柜门。胸口洞开的人偶靠在柜壁上，樱一边数着剩下的六十秒，一边伸手将卷轴放进那个洞口。

轻微的摩擦声在空荡的空间中响起，大小完美的核心严丝密合地填进人偶的胸腔，但他没有行动。

樱站在原地，看着这终于完整了的美丽人偶。还有十秒，她抬手对着卷轴输入自己的查克拉。

呜呜的低鸣响起，人偶琥珀色的眼珠渐渐有了神采，咔嚓咔嚓两声，他的脖子动了，一格一格抬起来看向面前唤醒自己的女人。

樱停止了输入查克拉，她弯腰从地上捡起那根掉落的手指，抬起人偶的手给他装上。他的手摊开在她的掌心，就像一场性别互换的晚宴，她温柔地挽着他的手，马上就会带他进入舞池。

人偶垂首看她，对于她在做的事情毫无其他反应。喀的一下，手指装了回去，她同时看着这拼装的手骨轻声说：“记住，你是赤砂之蠍，我是春野樱，你的掌控者。”

TBC.


	10. 拾

“鸣人和佐助的手术定在后天下午。” 

樱用手指戳动一个六角形的小扳手时，蠍忽然头也不抬地开口。她的手指因此而加重了力道，扳手咕噜噜比她预定的多滚动了半圈。樱看着扳手在灯光下反光的棱面，眨了眨眼睛说：“哦。” 

蠍从她手中接过那个扳手，瞥了她一眼，仍旧做着手上的活。 

他最近做零件的速度快了很多，甚至有点像在赶着什么，樱都能看到有的地方磨合得不好，因为零件被做得稍微粗糙了一些来保证速度。 

“蠍，在晓你需要这么多人偶做什么？”樱就像对那两人何时被执行与死刑无异的脑桥中断手术毫无兴趣一样，托着下巴看着蠍的一举一动。 

“以后总有用处。”他给出了和以前同样的回答。樱无趣地看着这些一模一样的东西，懒懒地问：“那你已经做了多少了？” 

“这是第九百九十八个。”蠍放下手上的腿部构造，端起来端详一会儿后收了起来。这两天他们的对话变多了几句，但双方都没有觉得不妥，于是也就这样不咸不淡地过了两天。 

九百九十八，接下来就是九百九十九了，一个好数字，代表永恒和最大。 

樱默默想着，看向蠍，他也正看着她。 

两人这样对视，直到蠍把收好的卷轴放在一边，站起身准备抱起樱去那个幽深的隔间。但这次他站起来的时候樱也同时离开了座位，站在他面前，不像过去的无数个日夜，只要他开始动作她就缩在椅子上仿佛僵了的秋螟。 

蠍看着眉目清明的樱，笑了起来。他无声地弯起嘴角，然后咧开嘴，但也没有发出声音。他第一次似乎真的因为愉悦而笑，樱却只是平静地回视他。 

蠍就这样笑了一会儿，然后率先向内室走去。樱跟在他身后到了餐桌旁，蠍把桌上的折成天鹅型的餐巾抖开铺在她的腿上。 

肉排，玉米汤，番茄。 

她垂眼看着这些东西，明明已经很久没有吃药了，但它们在自己眼中仍旧是人肉，婴儿的手指和血色的眼珠。幻觉与现实永远杂糅在一起，一旦合二为一就再也无法分开。 

但这次樱没有坐在椅子上一动不动直到蠍吃完。当蠍拿起刀叉的时候她也拿起那闪亮的银色餐具，将面前的肉排切碎吃了下去。 

蠍仍然在咀嚼时盯着她看，樱则只看着自己切开的肉块是否符合入口的大小。这个幽暗的餐厅中第一次响起两副餐具碰撞的声音，叮叮当当，碰触彼此和洁白的瓷盘，然后一起结束，当啷一声，放在两边。 

他们各自擦了擦嘴，樱微微向后靠在椅背上，终于把目光投向吃东西时一直没看的男人。 

他生得真是美丽，从他手底下诞生了无数人偶杰作，但他本身也是上天的杰作。 

蠍注意到樱在出神地盯着自己，问她在看什么，樱回答说：“我在看蠍医生的脸，长得真好看。”好看到让她忘记了他这只是个杀人犯、强奸犯、反社会而已。 

男性对于夸奖自己外貌的言论大约一向都没有多少感触，曾经习惯于隐藏在丑陋蛭子外壳后面的蠍大概更是如此，他只点了一下头，看不出来高兴或者不高兴。随后蠍站起身，这次樱没有动，让他把自己抱起来，穿过黑暗的过道，来到那间只有一张大床的房间。 

他把樱放在床上，她就无力地张开双臂躺在软和的床垫中，变长的头发柔顺地铺散，在几近于无的灯光下如同在暗夜盛放，等待黎明的花。 

这一次樱终于知道，蠍从前其实一直还挺克制。他可能是做了太久的人偶，不太记得人类的骨骼、关节、肌肉究竟只能被拉扯到怎样的地步。当他想要亲吻她的手腕内侧时，就算她还爬伏着也被强硬地扯过来——咔嚓——她的胳膊脱臼了。 

樱一身一身地出冷汗，每次这样都格外紧缩一些。蠍不以为意，他此刻比晓的任何一人都是个疯子。 

最后的最后，她无力地躺倒在床边，双腿垂在地上，白色的液体顺着她的大腿缓慢地流出来。蠍站在一边看着支离破碎的樱，神情平静得仿佛刚刚完成了一具还不错的人偶。 

不过好在这次她没有昏过去。 

樱努力用没有脱臼的胳膊撑着身体坐起来，往后蹭了一会儿靠在床头，抬头看着蠍，咳嗽了几声才开口说：“蠍医生，我有个问题想问你。”非常客气，如同学生对老师发问，在当下的场合并不十分贴切。 

蠍坐下来面对她，同样像个耐心的老师，不过老师不会随意拗断学生的手腕，“你问。” 

樱歪着头看他：“你有一次问我，喜不喜欢你的人类躯体。蠍医生，难道你曾经不是人类吗？” 

她在试探，他到底是什么。 

蠍微微垂眼，樱也觉得他未必会回答这个问题。但自从不吃药以来，蠍给她的违和感已经越来越强，其中最重要的就是，他的身体抚摸起来确实是骨骼和肌肉组成的真实的人类。 

“以前有个人对我说，人偶永远不能到达永恒。”寂静的房间中他淡漠的声音缓缓响起，“物质终将化为虚无，唯有灵魂能得永生。”他说着这些玄之又玄的东西，樱并不懂，也不想花心思懂，“我决定试一试，看人类的灵魂究竟能走多远。” 

“又没有人真正见过灵魂，”樱看着他的眼睛轻声说，“谁能保证灵魂就是永恒呢？” 

蠍回视着她，琥珀色的瞳像沙漠中黄昏出现的流沙，一旦陷入，就只能死在其中，被沙砾包裹成枯骨。 

“小姑娘，我大概是真的很爱你。”他如此风马牛不相及地说，凉薄地笑着倾身来抱住她，双手轻轻按在她背后。 

樱的头搁在他的肩膀上，他身后的黑暗中出现另一张与他一模一样的脸，他手上捧着滴着毒液的尖刀，正在靠近。 

“蠍医生，”她喃喃道，“我很喜欢你的人类身体。因为——” 

蓝色的查克拉手刀豁然亮起，在昏暗的房间中如同幽冥鬼火，带着拘捕死魂的冷意捅进他的后心。 

蠍的身体抖了一下，但是他没有松开抱着樱的手，反而勒得更紧了。樱感觉到温热的液体顺着自己的脊背流了下去，那是从他口中流出的内脏的腥血。 

“——它能给你带来轻易的死亡。” 

“啊，我也很喜欢。”蠍轻声说，一点也不惊讶一样，就像正跟恋人讨论自己欣赏的东西。 

眼前冷风划过，锋锐的刀光一下照进她眼底。樱另一只握着蠍肩膀的手收紧了一瞬，似乎要将他推开，但最后她没有，就这么让他的脖颈暴露在刀光之中。 

嚓——利刃没入皮肉的轻响。樱身上一轻，蠍的身体向后倒去，以难看的姿态翻转倒在床下，只有头还抵在她的肩膀上。 

樱抬手摸了摸那红色的头发，被分开的头颅迟滞了一下也跟着掉落下来，骨碌碌落在他自己手边，脸正对着她。 

现在那白净的皮肤沾上了血渍，微睁的眼睛终于失去了一切光彩，他的嘴唇微微弯起，正是一个他固有的浅笑。 

樱看着他低声说：“你把他处理好，然后后天，按照我的命令去做。” 

站在尸体身后，手上带着毒液的利刃还在滴血的人偶点了一下头，琥珀石的眼睛无意义地看着地上的人。 

那是他的创造者。 

他蹲下来，胸腔打开，一种刺鼻的液体溅出来，尸体的皮肉一碰到它就慢慢融化，终于成了一摊液体。 

樱缩在床头，看着刚才那个说着“小姑娘，我大概是真的爱你”的疯子被溶解，心中有一种古怪的无法识别的感觉。但这种感觉已经没有了对象，所以被她强行压制住，不得出来。 

最后一根红色的头发从她脚边落下，落进尸解液中，噗呲一声消融——世界上再也没有赤砂之蠍这个人了。 

TBC.


	11. 终

樱打开了蠍办公室的门，鼻钉医生——或者说修罗道，没有在外面等她。走廊完全是黑的，只有一点点夜色从窗户透进来。她什么都没穿，身上是已经干了的血块，就这样一身红装向公共浴室走。这种颜色比白色更让她熟悉，或者只是敌人的鲜血带来了安心。

走进空荡荡的浴室，樱随便挑了一个莲蓬头打开水阀。冰凉的水从头上浇灌而下，溶去了她一身血污，蠍留在世界上最后的东西蜿蜒着流进下水道，和尘世其他所有污秽融为一起。

如果他还是人偶的话，溅在自己身上的就会是毒液，这样她也会跟他一同死去了。樱忽然这么想。

她站在莲蓬头下抬头闭着眼睛，静静地站着让足够有力道的水流将她浑身上下冲得干干净净。然后樱关掉水阀，湿淋淋地走出公共浴室，往自己的房间去。

她一直将从蠍那里拿来的自己房间的钥匙握在手中，到了门口不存在无法进去的情况，咔哒一声打开房门，樱走进去。过会儿小南医生可能会过来查房，樱把钥匙贴在头皮上用头发缠住，最后躺下来，给自己套上束缚衣。

在佩恩的宽容下，她已经不需要戴颈带了。

做完这一切后，樱缓慢地喘出一口气，虽然已经洗过澡，但呼吸间仍然腥气弥漫。当她睁开眼睛，眼前似乎就是他微笑的嘴角，当她闭上眼睛，耳畔似乎还能隐约听到他睡在身边时微弱的呼吸声。

赤砂之蠍，一个追求永恒的人偶师，不惜将自己也改造成傀儡来向不可知的永生迈进，最后竟然是作为一个人类死亡的。那么世俗地断气、心跳停止、脑电波消失，终焉之刻，他在想什么呢？

樱努力猜测着，不过那个人偶师的思维她永远都不明白。很快她发现自己用了过多的时间去想一个已经彻底被替代的存在，于是想要回过来想想后天的手术。

鸣人和佐助大概会一起进行……

蠍在想什么呢？

人偶会在那个时候给自己带来机会……

蠍死的时候为什么会笑呢？

脱出以后他们的出逃路线是……

蠍真的对自己的死亡无知无觉吗？

不行了，不能再思考了。樱终于放弃了一切捡起思绪的行为，她空茫地看着天花板，视线从黑暗的一头转到黑暗的另一头，最后落在门上。

樱想到了那个关在自己隔壁再无声息的男人——宇智波斑。她情不自禁开始一种假设——如果他没有让自己去寻找晓的真相，如果他没有给予她力量，那么她还会如佩恩的演说一样，无知而幸福地活下去。鸣人会被执行脑桥中断手术，佐助对那不会有多大感触，自己仍然每天在草地上晒太阳，蠍不会被自己谋杀。

她磨了一下后槽牙，抿着唇不明白自己为什么对亲自手刃的人有这么多情绪，胸口的胀痛就像压着大石头，不可忽略，无可言说。

她刚才应该先去找找斑的。樱向着别的方向想。问问他到底知道多少，以及为什么要帮自己。

这样想了不知道多久，樱终于产生了朦胧的困意，在她睡去之前，门被打开，小南医生一人拿着药走了进来。去除颈带以后，她喝药的次数也增加了一次。

“樱？”小南拍了拍她的脸，樱迷迷糊糊地睁开一点眼睛，主动张开嘴喝下那药剂，小南在旁边站着等药效开始才会离开。樱结束“反应”以后她正要走，沙哑迷乱的声音就在房间中响起：“小南医生，隔壁的最后一间房间里住的是谁？为什么不让他出来？”

小南转回身看着樱的脸，面色平淡而古怪，但最终只是叹了口气坐在她的床边，摸了摸她的额头说：“樱，你就是走廊的最后一间房间，你旁边没有别的房间了。”

她说的温柔而且怜悯，樱能感觉到那手掌一下一下轻柔安抚地摸着她，但小南说的话却叫她心口发凉。

强行视作流畅运转的齿轮发生了卡壳，有一个地方停了下来，然后所有的齿轮都轰然停止。樱呆呆地看着小南，但她只把樱的表情和她糊涂的话看做药物效果，坐了一会儿就离开了房间。

樱失去了所有困意，她陷入了混乱的漩涡，在悖论面前手足无措。

小南离开后五分钟，樱解开束缚衣坐起来打开门，急切地向右边看去。

那是一堵光滑的墙，白色的，没有门，没有窗户，没有低沉的喘息声。

樱梦游一般慢慢关上门，走回自己的床上穿上束缚衣躺平，被巨大的恐惧和迷茫淹没。

没有斑，没有斑，怎么会没有宇智波斑呢？如果没有他，自己的力量是从哪里来的？如果没有他，是谁要她好好看看所谓晓究竟是什么？

那个夜里，她遇到的究竟是谁？或者说，她到底有没有遇到谁？还是只是在浴室中做了一个遇到那叛逆之人指点的梦？

樱再次有意识的时候，已经站在了蠍医生的办公室中。面前的办公桌后面坐着一个人影，樱下意识急切地看过去，视线在他放在桌子上，一节一节的手上。

这是她修好的人偶，不是蠍。

空气凝结成粘稠到让人窒息的状态，樱极其缓慢地走过去，坐在他面前。

人偶一动不动，空洞的眼珠盯着光滑的桌面。昨天处理完蠍的尸体以后他大概就一直这样坐在桌子后面。

“抬头看我。”樱轻声说。人偶听从她的命令，一格一格抬起脖子静静凝视着她。这样的眼神其实和曾经的蠍医生没有什么不同，专注又有点空茫，就像盯着她的时候还在想更深的事情。只不过那时候她在这种目光下无所遁形，现在只要她一声令下面前的人偶甚至能把自己的眼珠抠出来奉送到她面前。

樱觉得大脑还有一半浸泡在疯狂当中，以至于现在她只要多思考一会儿就头疼无比。当她安心接受晓的治疗时，她相信这些医生和病友以及围墙就是真实，后来撕开这薄薄的一层欺骗的白纸，她相信后面的污秽就是真实。现在看来，一切都未必止于此。

冥冥之中，是谁在推着她前进？

樱烦躁地抓住自己的头发，许久不见的头疼反胃感愈发强烈，她蜷缩在椅子上干呕，人偶只是盯着她，无知无觉。樱抬起一点眼皮看他，不正常地问：“你怎么不问我怎么了？”

人偶不说话。他不会说话，樱只修好了他的核心，并没有修好他的声带。这一点她很清楚。

“你怎么不抱我进去休息呢？”她喃喃道，“你怎么不来抱我了呢？”

人偶坐在那里，他好像永远只会坐在那里。樱将脸埋在膝盖里哭了起来，眼泪大滴大滴地顺着膝盖的缝隙漏下去，落在脚面上。她甚至不知道自己为什么哭，照理说也不是一个贴切的时候，没有贴切的对象。

这一刻春野樱觉得自己真的疯了。

*

下午，四点。

樱直直地坐在椅子里，这是一个和以往没有任何不同的下午，人偶在她周身走动，正在穿上白色的衣服准备出去，修罗道在外面等他，要一起监管鸣人和佐助的手术。

他拉开门，走之前转头对她说：“在这里等我回来。”草率修复的声带声音听起来像卡了沙砾在喉咙中，嘶哑难听。人偶说完她让他说的话以后跟着修罗道出门，锁上，樱坐在椅子里数秒数。

三千六百秒以后，她站起身走到门边，面无表情地看了一会儿门锁，忽然抬手劈下去，发出剧烈的咔蹦一声响，金属加固门栓被完全破坏，厚重的金属门无力地向外洞开。

樱走出去，外面一个人都没有，但她能隐约听到某处传来躁动的声音。

该走了。

樱转过头最后看了一眼这个办公室和那个幽深的过道，深吸一口气向躁动的源头走去。

佐助其实是第一次看到鸣人以这种形态出现，他浑身的皮肤都像是融化了一样，变成恐怖的红黑色，有的地方甚至能看到白森森的骨头。不过自己也好不到哪里去，血色的眼球许久不使用的滞涩感让他的半个头都很痛，眼眶里有汩汩血泪正在顺着脸颊流下来。

鸣人极具恐惧性的威压让他们周围的人都不敢动弹。两方对峙着，中间倒着两具尸体，一具是刚才主刀的小南，一具是突然发动袭击，杀了小南并劈开他们束缚的蠍。

佐助用余光看了一眼那身下积聚起紫色液体的尸身，想到刚才他对一切落在身上的术和攻击全无反应，一心给他们解开束缚，最后被从后心穿透的一击打倒，无声无息地倒在地上。佐助勉强分析出这大概是樱的杰作，但具体还不知道是怎么回事。

现在的形势也不容他多想，敌人都围绕在身边，天道马上就会赶来，鸣人的攻击还在酝酿中，自己的眼睛不知道还能撑多久。

就在两方僵持时，晓众身后忽然传来轰隆的巨响，他们还没来得及反应，整个楼层的震动中从侧面破碎的墙壁后面跳出来一个人加入战局。佐助只看到她红色的宽大衣服，像燃烧的火焰睡莲一下盛放在眼前。

“佐助！鸣人！后退！”爆起的尘埃中传来一个冷静呵斥的女声，佐助不疑有他，立刻后退，连在狂化状态的鸣人也听从后撤。又是一声巨响，不知道哪里的墙面垮塌了。

佐助突然在坍塌声中脚下一空，紧接着开始极速下坠。

目前他完全失去了清晰的视野，对距离也没有半分把握。就在他决定凭感觉完成受身的时候，一个巨大的力量拽住自己，把他的要害都紧紧抱住，然后一起冲向地面！

佐助能感觉到对方用方法进行了缓冲，但两人还是重重摔倒在地上，滚了几圈才停下来。

抱着他的人立刻松开手，佐助跟着一起站起来，尘埃稍微散去一些的时候他循着咳嗽声看到面前站着的是樱。她身上的衣服破烂不堪，两条袖子都不知道到哪儿去了，到处都是擦伤和裂痕。那红色是溅在上面的血液，看起来应该是别人的。

“快走。”没时间多解释，樱命令佐助和在狂化状态摔下来不算什么的鸣人跟着自己，一起从废墟中脱出，沿着那块广袤的草地奔逃。

没有时间梳理思绪，他们只能一味向前跑。

他们正逐渐接近外围的时候面前忽然传来一股强大的力量，就像空气变成了墙，狠狠将他们推回原来的方向。

被击中的三人同时吐血，摔倒在地上。橙色头发的男人缓慢从斜坡上走了下来。

天道到了。

“你们破坏了延续已久的和平，”佩恩脸色平淡地看着他们，“要受到惩罚。”他又一次举起了手。

樱看着他，心中闪现无数在这里拖住他让鸣人和佐助先走的方法。鸣人的喉咙里在发出更可怖的声音，佐助也弓着腰准备奋力一击，但樱不想让他们在这里燃烧生命……

咯吱——咯吱——咯吱——

奇怪的声音远远传来，一开始只像雷雨前池塘里青蛙的鼓噪，随后逐渐变成密密麻麻令人毛骨悚然的摩擦声。

四人一同看去，只见从晓白色的门洞中涌出无数人偶，他们就像在平地上滑行鬼魅一般向这边飘过来，从三人身边过去，带着索命的咯吱声冲向举起一只手的佩恩。

蠍医生，你做这么多人偶做什么？

以后会有用处。

就像闪电击中大脑，樱后退一步抱着自己的头仿佛它已经被劈成两半。更多不曾见过的记忆从裂缝中涌出，强行在她眼前闪动。最后的最后，她的视线是在昏暗的房间里，顶灯的光线从面前男人的头顶落下，他凝视着自己，她听到自己的声音说：

“我把我奉献给你，你要把我的灵魂保留下来。”

到底是谁禁锢了谁？

“樱！”佐助在大喊，他觉察到这是唯一的机会，樱茫然地看向他，佐助一凛眉，拽住她的手腕从人偶组成的通道向高墙冲出。晓众已经赶了上来，但每一个接近的人都被鸣人撕成碎片。

人偶和晓的战斗声逐渐远离，佐助感受到樱已经开始自行前进，终于松开眉头让她自己跟着。

最后他们终于来到了高墙下，佐助现在不能很好地调度查克拉，樱将他背在背上，向上疾驰。鸣人跟在他们后方，击退一个又一个追击者。

高墙之上，他们如同蝼蚁，向着外围前进。

这座墙足以成为巨人的堡垒，他们疾驰十分钟终于到达顶端。樱将佐助放下，鸣人已经快要力竭，狂化状态在自行退去。樱抱住他摇晃的上半身给他治疗，鸣人勉强将眼睛睁开一条细缝，气若游丝地唤了一声“樱酱”就陷入昏迷。樱只用了数秒时间保住他的生命体征，然后将他抱在怀里向佐助伸出手：“佐助君，走了。”现在只有她有能力用查克拉保护他们三个人。

佐助最后向身后看了一眼。突出人偶重围的晓众还在向这边赶来，围在中心的佩恩已经开始无差别攻击四周。

他伸手握住樱的手，三人一起跃下高墙。

尖锐的风声刺激着他的鼓膜，佐助微微睁开眼看到夕阳在遥远的地方坠落，和他们一样，向地平线消逝。

他们落在地面上以后，佐助爬起来茫然地看着四周。

这里是一片荒凉的旷野，寸草不生，全无人烟，但遥远的地方有一块巨大的山岩，隐隐约约有人像镌刻其上。

“这里……是哪里？”他自言自语。

“我不知道。”樱咬着牙背起昏迷的鸣人。佐助回头看了一眼在暮色中灰沉沉的高墙，继续说：“那些人偶究竟是从哪里来的……竟然有那么多，能拖住佩恩的脚步。”

“九百九十七。”走在他前方的樱低声说。“有九百九十七个人偶。”

佐助跟上她的脚步，却没有问她怎么知道。

她当然知道，因为在这无数个日日夜夜，她亲眼看着这人偶军队的形成，在最后为她铺平道路，脱离修罗地狱。

樱将鸣人下坠的身体提了提，咬牙走在怪石嶙峋的地面上。

当死亡迫近，人只想着怎样活下去，当她已经活下来，就开始想那些玄秘的真相。

囚禁，强暴，保护，牺牲，完全不同的词一个一个被她拿出来尝试。所有一切有利于她走到今日的条件慢慢被一条锁链串联起来，樱觉得头晕目眩，脚步踉跄，张口又无言。

谁说赤砂之蠍只会操控人偶？他也会操控人心。樱想到他死之前所说，人类的灵魂永生不灭，现在她终于明白了这仿佛高尚言辞之后的诅咒——那是因为死者将永远是生者的枷锁，活着的人能走多远，亡者的灵魂就能走多远。

樱嘶哑地哭泣起来，佐助从后面看着她抖动的肩膀，没有上前。那哭声实在过于惨烈，让他明白谁也无法抚慰。鸣人靠在她的肩膀上不时抽搐，显然是噩梦和哭声让他陷在痛苦之中。背后是晓的高墙，前方是没有方向的路，他们还有要进行的战斗和要拯救的人，除了走下去没有别的选择。这就是夺回理智的代价，没有人能懵懂地幸福下去。

暮色中，男人和女人向荒野迈进。

［正文完］

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结了！感谢在ao3支持的读者，爱你们~这篇文十分混乱，估计除了我自己谁也不知道有多少暗线穿插其中。也许会有一个番外解释前因后果，但我也很想知道大家都这篇文的看法！再次感谢追文😘😘


	12. 外篇 齿轮

我们是时代的螺钉，钉在应在的位置，直到腐朽脱落，然后会由新的螺钉代替。 

樱很早就开始明白这个道理，差不多是成为纲手徒弟的第二年。 

纲手教给她的不仅仅是医术和格斗，还有作为一个忍者应有的觉悟。这些东西对于樱来说还没有实际意义，听起来轻飘飘的，毕竟缺乏实践。但是她看到一个个越是优秀的忍者，越是停留在逼仄的木叶，连纲手也在云游一圈以后被按在了火影的位置上动弹不得，心里多少明白所谓螺钉的内涵。 

做应做的事。这是她对“觉悟”的理解。 

木叶沦陷的那一天她在前线进行治疗工作，纲手在她看不到的更前线，和鸣人一起对峙佩恩。随后从传讯忍者口中得知佐助也回到了木叶，樱心中大受鼓舞。她有种奇怪的想当然，就像只要他们两个肩并肩，就没有什么能击溃他们。 

但是想当然之所以为想当然，就是因为它既无根据，也不一定站得住脚，只要有一角倾塌，就会如多米诺之塔整个崩溃。 

当时樱正将一个断了腿的忍者止血，然后把他拖到一边的庇护所再出来找别的伤员，紧接着她就看到在不远处蓬起的黄色尘埃中，有一个人影正在缓缓走来。 

她当然知道现在无论是木叶的平民还是木叶的忍者都不可能这么悠哉悠哉地在战地闲晃，于是戴着黑色手套的拳头握紧，随时准备迎敌。 

从尘埃后面走出的那个人让她震惊得无法相信自己都眼睛。 

“小姑娘，”他穿着黑底红云的晓之袍，一如既往用那种慢悠悠的腔调说话，似乎因为她脸上难以置信的神情而满意，“好久不见。” 

“不可能，”樱觉得自己的牙关在打颤，让她的声音听起来有几分颤抖，“你死了。在砂隐边境，我和千代奶奶杀了你。” 

“嗯，那时候我是死了。”蠍点点头，看上去宽容又耐心地说，“但谁说过死者就不能复活呢？” 

樱在一瞬间的惊慌失措以后已经逐渐冷静下来，她知道现在不是跟赤砂之蠍纠缠他是怎么死而复生的时候，而应该想想现在木叶已经陷入了怎样棘手的境地。她的余光小心打量着四周，查克拉的调度已经到了最旺盛的状态。 

蠍看着她沉默不语，微微偏过头轻笑了一下说：“我知道你在担心什么。因为我在这里，所以你在想晓的其他人是否也到场了对吗？答案是——” 

他指了指她的身后。 

“——正是如此。” 

毫无预兆的爆炸从后面猛然袭来，一心把注意力放在蠍身上的樱来不及反应就被猛烈的爆炸波冲击到蠍身前不足五十米的位置，尽管她已经尽力闪避残片，但是治疗已经耗费了她大量的查克拉，用于防御的几近于无，被划开的皮肤淅淅沥沥落了一地血。 

她靠着房屋的断垣残壁勉强站起来自己治疗了伤口，跟在身边的蛞蝓把查克拉让渡给她以后嘭一声消失，显然纲手的情况也不太好。 

金发青年从她身后走出，樱认出那是爆炸专家迪达拉。 

现在谁出现在这里都不值得奇怪。 

蠍踩着碎石瓦砾一步一步走过来，樱知道逃跑没有用，隐藏在身后的手开始凝聚成锋锐的手刀，随时准备突袭。她浑身的肌肉都紧绷起来，小腿的线条拉紧到颤抖。 

蠍在她身前三步的地方停了下来，看着满身血痕的狼狈少女，眯起眼睛看上去竟然满意至极：“你还是和从前一样美丽，小姑娘，那时候我果然没有看错。” 

樱一点都不想理会这种话，她狠狠地盯着这个自己一心以为已经死了的人，余光注意着迪达拉的动向，心中无数种冲出重围的方法依次闪现，但没有一种能在这两个晓核心成员的包围下有超过百分之五十的成功率。 

“你不会想着逃跑吧。”迪达拉一副非常疑惑的模样，“你以为为什么我们两个会来围捕你这个医疗忍者？当然是因为别的地方已经尘埃落定了，嗯。” 

樱的瞳孔瞬间收缩，她努力保持平静，说服自己这只是敌人扰乱她心神的恫吓之辞而已。 

“我们很有空。”迪达拉说着在一块承重墙上坐下来，手放在膝盖上，“你不相信那就再等等。” 

蠍似乎认同了他说的话，站在那儿不动。樱自知无法逃脱，那么如果不是最糟糕的情况的话把他们两个拖在这里片刻也好，于是她不动声色地慢慢治疗自己，放开所有感知观察周围情况。 

她能感知到的范围内是一片空寂，没有任何活物的动静——除了面前的这两人。樱皱着眉去看蠍，他虽然没有心跳，但是竟然，身上有生物活动的迹象。 

人偶怎么会有生物活动的迹象呢。樱皱眉怀疑。她小心地抬眼去看蠍的脸，发现他也正盯着自己看。那眼神让她脊背发寒，仿佛戳进她的骨髓中，扎入生根，无法逃脱。 

爆炸和烈日带来的热量慢慢消散，那眼神将樱逐渐拖进冰窖，她开始恐慌，不是因为即将失去生命，而是……即将失去别的东西。 

这样的感觉没有维持太久，低沉宏大的声音在整个木叶响起：“木叶，你们的最强者，最高位者，最后支援都已败北。你们的结局只有束手就擒，享受我，佩恩带来的和平。” 

他说了很多遍，只有第一遍被樱听清楚，后面就一直是嗡嗡的声音。樱感到头晕目眩，阳光无比强烈起来，却一点温度都没有。她好像看到蠍的脚步动了一下，于是她紧绷的理智神经一下被刺激到，恶狠狠地率先发动了攻击。 

“和宇智波的少年一样。”蠍轻轻扭身躲过了她惊天动地的一拳，“看到他的哥哥出现就不够冷静，破绽百出。” 

樱听不得别人说她的挚友们不好，更加狠戾地发动攻击。 

佩恩的声音一遍一遍毫无感情地在木叶上空回荡，樱只有全心全力把精神放在跟这两人的对抗上才能回避那令人绝望的话。 

没有任何支援赶来，就像只有她一个木叶忍者还在负隅顽抗，迪达拉的炸弹已经不知道把多少碎片打进了她的肌肉，樱正处在极端情绪的边缘，根本意识不到周围已经溅满她的鲜血。 

蠍皱了皱眉，一甩手用查克拉线把她甩到十几米外的墙面上。樱听到自己的肋骨发出咔嚓一声响，她终于不能立刻爬起来了。 

蠍没有过去，他站在原地，这次战斗他甚至只用了一个人偶。他对着樱说：“小姑娘，如果你想死的话，不如就在这里自尽，保持尸体的完整，这样我做出来的人偶能更完美。” 

樱迅速抬头瞪着他：“我不可能成为你的人偶。” 

“是吗？”蠍微微笑着，“我给你考虑的时间好了。” 

迪达拉在他身后发出不满的声音：“蠍老爷！” 

蠍抬起手止住了他将要脱口而出的抱怨，仍然看着嘴角渗血的樱说：“你走吧，我等你考虑。” 

樱和他对视片刻，微微侧头看向核心战场的方向，最后她提起一口气，飞速撤离他们两人的视线。蠍看着她的背影，轻轻呼出一口气：“我等你回来。” 

佩恩的最后一遍宣告响彻天空，还有一个词在久久回荡： 

“……和平。” 

*  
大雨下了三天三夜。她听说佩恩一开始的据点雨隐村便是这样常年下雨，那雨水就是佩恩的耳目，观察着整个雨隐村的一举一动。如果现在下着的雨也是那种忍术的话，那么自己的行动也完全在对方的观察之下吧？ 

樱在雨中不停前行，即使思考到这种可能性也没有停下脚步。她踏遍了整个木叶外围区域，留下了各种各样木叶的通讯记号，没有一个得到答复。 

庇护所的平民失去了所有踪迹，不知道是自行撤退了危险区域还是已经被完全捕获。她离开战场的第二天就看到巨大的白色围墙拔地而起，原来的木叶区域成了一个茧，她丝毫无法探知里面是什么情境。 

第四天黄昏，仍然在下雨，樱站在遥远的林中看着雨中的白墙，眯着眼睛阻止雨水流进眼睛模糊视线。不详的白色建筑静悄悄的，在灰色的雨幕中如同一座巨大的坟塚。 

她忽然在这个瞬间确定，自己所有的同伴都在那坟塚中，无论她如何在外面声嘶力竭地找寻都是无用功。 

樱转身戴上兜帽，回到了自己居住三天的山洞，脱下衣服裹着勉强找到的干燥麻布靠着洞壁麻木地闭上眼睛，她太累了，一下就进入浅眠的状态。雨声还在耳边淅沥沥地响，樱感到神经飘忽不定，似乎离开了这潮湿破败的山洞，顺着山林滑下烂泥坡，一直到白色的高墙下，视线向上，那里挂满了木叶忍者的人头。 

她心悸了一下醒来，捂着胸口发现雨还没有停。樱默默地看了一会儿细密的雨网，几分钟以后站起身解开身上的麻布，从成了余烬的火堆上拿下烤干的衣服和木叶斗篷穿上，检查了一遍身上最后的装备：十五张起爆符，十五只苦无，一把千本，还有各类毒药一瓶，烟雾弹三个，五个空白卷轴。 

把没有攻击价值的东西放下，樱只带上起爆符，苦无和千本，然后走出山洞，向白色围墙走去。 

从近处看，它更像一个茧了。樱眯着眼睛向上看去，除了没有吊着的人头，其他和自己的梦中一模一样，沉默，坚固，让站在下面的人感到渺小。 

如果是茧的话，只能从内部咬开。 

樱看着这坚不可摧的堡垒，心中怅然一笑，心说并非如师父所言，谁都能幸运地做一颗和平年代的螺钉。失去了所有同伴的她到现在仍然做着尚未见成效的无用功，可见与其说是螺钉，她更像是齿轮，无论大小，在前面齿轮的推动下，她也只能不停地转动下去，就算崩出豁口也要推动前面的齿轮。 

樱一甩手，十张起爆符应声贴到大门上，三秒引爆，带起大蓬的浓烟，浓烟散去以后，面前的门只被炸开了一个一人过的门洞。樱毫不犹豫地向门洞走去，没有人迎接，也没有人阻拦，她义无反顾的身姿如同女武神前往英灵殿。 

当她穿过厚重的门洞时，看到里面是茵茵绿地，没有一滴雨水，天气晴朗，蓝天白云，全然不似外面的灰暗潮湿。穿着同样白色衣服的人们慢悠悠地、呆滞地漫步，樱站在原地，看到鸣人在一块大石头后面挖泥土，佐助坐在石头上安静得像个漂亮的雕塑。他们对闯进来的自己无知无觉，甚至几乎没有人往这边看上两眼。 

“如何？你看到的景象。” 

樱转过身跳开，佩恩就站在她身后，看着这广阔的草地。他的神情平静淡然，仿佛过尽千帆的神佛，但看在樱的眼中却狭隘到令人作呕。 

“这不过是幻觉。”她压着喉咙说，“你不过是让所有人陪你做一场和平的梦。” 

佩恩怜悯地看着樱，正如樱怜悯地看着他。这两个各自信仰坚定坚不可摧的人谁也没有压过对方，不过佩恩稍微轻轻地挥挥手，樱身后就传来查克拉释放的强大气场，她一转头刚刚躲开，就看到那来源处站着红发白衣的赤砂之蠍。他的嘴角弯起，面对她的表情熟识一般。他身后站着晓的所有人，都看着这一场毫无悬念的战斗。 

五张起爆符，十五把苦无，一把千本，还有一身的力量，磋磨数小时后彻底告罄。樱遍体鳞伤地被压倒在草地上，她拼命抬起头，被人偶的脚又践踏了回去。于是她只好转动眼珠，在草叶和泥土的碎屑中看着高大的白墙上，暗红的“晓”硕大地压在所有人头顶。 

“木叶的最后抵抗，春野樱——”佩恩缓声将要念出关于她的最终审判。 

“我那里正缺个试验品。”站在角落里的大蛇丸阴冷地笑着说，“纲手的徒弟想必会带来不一般的效果。” 

佩恩看了他一眼，开始思考。 

蠍看着全身脱力被压倒在地的小姑娘，空荡荡的胸腔中起了异变，让他此刻竟然有些胸闷而且飘飘然。这种怪异的感觉甚至让他忽略了大蛇丸说的话，直到樱奋力将头扭向只有他看到的这一边。 

救我。 

她的口型缓慢而坚定地移动成这个形状。不是一时兴起，也不是突然开始意识到对生的渴望。蠍看出来这是深思熟虑，她早已决定了这个场合下的求救。 

他现在能够确定自己感受到的这种是愉悦的心情。佩恩开口之前，蠍悠悠却不容拒绝地说：“我想要这个小姑娘，给我吧。” 

我就知道，你一定会心甘情愿回来。 

* 

“樱酱？” 

樱的胳膊抖了一下，她慢慢睁开眼睛，鸣人正一脸疲惫地站在面前，手里端着一杯热水。 

“啊，鸣人，你回来了。”樱揉着太阳穴说。她坐在行军床上睡得半醒不醒，因此十分头疼，不过这种头疼对她来说几乎不是什么问题，如果需要，她不揉太阳穴也没关系。“怎么样？” 

“东墙的防御比西墙弱一些。”鸣人在她身边坐下，喝了一口水就把被子放在桌子上，自然地拉开她裹着的毯子把自己一起裹进去。连绵的雨水让外围潮湿寒冷，他们没有那么多物资。 

樱握住鸣人冰冷如石头的手，搓了几下问道：“佐助君呢？” 

“他带人到西墙那边去了，说看看那边有没有防御漏洞。”鸣人太累了，毕竟已经连续三天没有进行任何睡眠，眼睛里都是血丝，此刻说着说着已经开始打瞌睡，头也开始往樱的肩膀上靠。 

樱让他回去睡觉，鸣人闭着眼睛低声说不用特地回去只休息一会儿就行，然后就开始发出微微的鼾声。 

她只能由他靠着，等待佐助回来带来更新的消息。 

他们召集了一切畏惧晓的力量的人围攻“墙”，已经有半年。这半年中他们从未真正击溃晓，但已经开始能够夺回一些伙伴。他们仍然很弱小，但樱每每想到自己在大雨中绝望奔波的三个日夜，就觉得现在没有什么撑不过去。 

她也很困，鸣人和佐助出去的这几天她也不眠不休地研究新的进军路线，努力要凿开晓的一角。但是过度疲劳会让大脑敏锐度下降，樱深知这个道理，所以鸣人回来之前她也正休息。 

说来他们都一样，不愿意回到一个安逸的地方去，舒舒服服睡到自然醒。只要还活着，他们就必须一刻不停地做该做的事。 

鸣人温热的吐息在营帐里形成一小股一小股的白雾，樱也再次困倦起来，她回靠着鸣人，两人在同一张毯子里压缩休息。 

恍惚间毯子对自己的束手束脚在加剧，一眨眼她就坐在灯光下面，奇怪的衣服让她的手脚都完全动弹不得，头顶上是黄色的扇形吊灯，面前坐着另一个人，头上也是同样的吊灯，他们面对面坐着，像在互相审讯。 

“五年。”对面的人说。“我要完全拥有你五年之后，给你一个机会。” 

“可以，”樱听到自己毫不犹豫的声音。“我可以把我自己奉献给你，你要把我的灵魂保留下来。” 

“为什么执着于灵魂这种东西？”他嗤笑一声说。 

“物质终将化为虚无，唯有灵魂能得永生。”她喃喃地说。“蠍，如果你还和以前一样坚信着你那套说辞，为什么现在会给自己做了一副人类的身体呢？”她的声音温柔从容，樱难以想象自己还曾有这样说话的时候。对面的人站了起来，逆光走到她面前，樱抬头看着他，他张开嘴似乎是想要说什么。 

嘭—— 

樱又睁开眼睛，鸣人的头滑下来砸在她腿上，回来的佐助靠着他，身上裹着另一条毯子。她眯着眼睛看到营帐缝隙中漏进来的光线明亮了些许，大概是天亮了。她小心翼翼地将鸣人的头放在枕头上，自己蹑手蹑脚走了出去，清点人手以后进行新的路线试探。 

他们从来不回忆过往和梦境，现实已经有够多的事情要烦忧。 

站在树林中，樱在队伍前列看着西南角，失望地发现白墙下的一处道路因为雨水冲刷而垮塌，暂时大概是不能通行了。她摆摆手示意撤退，几个人都有序地迅速向营地撤离。 

樱正要走，余光看到一个东西。她停下脚步弯腰捡起来一看，发现是一截手指，不过是木头雕刻成的。 

这是半年前那惊天动地的人偶大军的残骸，散落在这片土地上，或许到处都有。 

樱握紧那截手指，闭着眼睛将它放进胸口的口袋。因为她穿的衣服很紧，这会儿那生硬的材料硌得她疼痛不已。 

赤砂之蠍放弃了在尘世永生，但是这个恶棍得以永远留存在樱的生命中。以至于每每触及与之相关的东西都即刻想到那张漂亮惑人的面容。 

这一切源于一个交易，终于樱逐渐明白的、蠍自作主张的规则修改——五年之约，若她没有恢复自我，就永远属于他。那么是谁告诉她去寻找晓的真相？是谁把力量还给了她？是谁渡她最终回到此岸？樱抬眼看了看灰暗的天空，忽然觉得也许不是半年前，而是在那个巨石塌落的洞窟中，晓之玉女就被她杀了。从此他把自己的一手一脚，最后是心脏，都捧上她面前的餐桌，换取她不自知的垂怜。 

但他也达成了自己的目的——绝对的占有，灵魂的侵蚀，不灭的永生。 

樱深吸一口潮湿的空气，找准方向在雨中疾驰，想要赶上撤退的大部队，一时半会在泥泞中没有看到任何人的踪迹。 

但没有关系，一定能找到。她还需要前进，作为一片豁口的齿轮。 

［全文完］


End file.
